The Dancing Flame and the Night Avenger
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: This story, Danny's entire world is in danger of being destroyed by a old time enemy... However, occurs that only Clockwork saw coming. A new fighter, one whose past was cursed with darkness and death. Will this newcomer save his world, or help destroy it? Clockwork only gave the Half-Ghost one hint... "Only Ms. McLain can answer that." (Rated M for safety)
1. In the Grim, Dark, Future!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom or Warhammer 40k works, this is strictly a FanFiction I was asked to do by a few of my friends, and something I really wanted to do. So! All product belong to their respected owners :D though… One would say I technically own Xeron, but not the Night Lord version. Just the name and character type! Well, enjoy my friends**__** I HOPE you guys like it… Granted, I'm not too savvy with ALL of Warhammer 40k, just go what I needed to make this work.**_

Chapter 1: In the grim, dark, future!

Our story, strangely, must start in a future beyond comprehension…. In a time, where there is only war in the galaxy and no peace.

Many, in the forty-first Millennia, know of the dreaded Night Lords traitor legion, along with their splinter groups. Due to their ruthless tendencies, and merciless actions, the group was given no chances for redemption. After all, not even the Imperium of Man's Inquisition could piece together the Enigma that was Konrad Curze's reasoning for siding with Horus, in the Horus Heresy. So, it was Imperial Law to execute these mysterious, and murderous, "Heretics" on sight.

Unknown to anyone, there was a Night Lord that wasn't like the other "new age" Night Lords. Despite the actions of his "father", as many of them referred to Konrad, he never lost sight of what their Legion stood for. His name was Xeron, a veteran Night Lord Raptor. He was outfitted with the dreaded Power Claws, on both hands, and a miniature stormbolter attached to his right hand. To make himself a dangerous Hunter, Xeron upgraded his armor to have the Nostos wings on his jetpack.

While he was considered one of the more "elite" fighters, with the Night Lords… Xeron wasn't the most liked in his warbands. His disrespect towards the forces of Chaos and, often violent, outbursts against "non-original" Night Lords. He often blamed the recruits, from Nostroma, for their Primarch's madness and dishonored reputation. This has earned him the ire from many of his "brothers", including a Sorcerer from the Thousand Sons Legion… Who is currently leading a mission against the mysterious Necrons of a desert world.

Unknown to his Night Lord "allies", including Xeron, the Sorcerer was after a strange Necron Artifact. Though, his plans aren't going so well, since the Necron Lord figured the Artifact was the target of these would be invaders.

"Sir, are you sure our mission is a wise one?" A Raptor asked, one of the four with Xeron. "After all, there are numerous Necrons in this area."

Xeron was soaring, jumping from ledge to ledge. "Our Chaos Lord put Blue-Wiggly-Fingers in charge of our Conquest here… So, despite _what_ we think… Our mission still stands." He answered, glancing around.

Before the Raptor could respond, again, a blast of green energy shot him down! "Evasive Action! Evasive Action! Incoming enemy fire rom below!" Xeron ordered, the rest of his team suddenly scattering! When they reached decent cover, and observation points, they could see four Necron Immortals and… The Necron Lord!? "Damnit… Notwhat I wanted to see…" The Veteran Raptor glanced to his remaining members, of his team, and thought of a tactic to use. Once done, he signaled to everyone their targets, and they confirmed the orders.

Once he gave te next signal, all four of them leaped from their hiding places! Both Necron and Raptors started firing at one another, some being killed in the cross fire, until they reached close quarters combat. This was what Xeron wanted, he excelled in close quarters, and tore apart any Necron that got in reach of his Power Claws. It was down to the Necron ORD, Xeron, and one of hi RaptoRs. "So foolish… To think I would not predict this… Do you even know what it is you were sent here for?" The Necron Lord clenched a strange org, giving of a green energy, in his left hand.

"Sorry… But I wasn't sent here to retrieve anything? I was senthere to rip you apart!" Xeron knew the Necrons did not feel fear, so there was no point in trying to intimidate him.

"Foolish child…" The Necron Lord blasted the other Raptor, just before he could make a move. "You were sent here to die."

"I don't thi-" Xeron's body was suddenly frozen, he couldn't move anymore, let alone talk!

"Actually, Whelp, you were.. Only, just as a test subject." A voice said, within his mind.

Xeron knew who it was, the Sorcerer! "Korilath!" He managed to mumble out, the Necron Lord preparing an attack, as another spell started to surround his body. "Now, be a good guinea pig, and wait… For Chaos, remember?"

"Now, child…. Feel the power that you sought to take!" The Necron Lord held out the orb, as it shot out a blast of green energy, the likes Xeron has never seen before! The moment it hit, and mixed with the Sorcerer's spell the veteran Raptor to experience the worse pain one could ever imagine.. It was like every fiber of his being, was being torn apart, piece by piece.

As his body was being, what he thought, was obliterated… He suddenly heard a sweet, tender, voice echo around him. "Xeron... Go back!" Before the Night Lord was gone, without a trace.

"Hm…. Nothing. What a shame, at least we're rid of that thorn in our side." The Sorcerer said, from where he was hiding.


	2. Who Is This Guy?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom or Warhammer 40k works, this is strictly a Fan Fiction I was asked to do by a few of my friends, and something I really wanted to do. So! All product belong to their respected owners :D though… One would say I technically own Xeron, but not the Night Lord version. Just the name and character type! Well, enjoy my friends**__** I HOPE you guys like it… Granted, I'm not too savvy with ALL of Warhammer 40k, just go what I needed to make this work.**_

Chapter 2: Who Is This guy?

Now… Back to where our story is _supposed _to take place. The date is February 10th, 2010. Two years after Danny Phantom saved the world from the Phantom Planet, and gained his ghost powers from an accident in the lab of his parents, in his home town of Amity Park. Though, things aren't so quiet in the small town. A local Pop Rock Diva, by the name of Ember McLain, was having a concert. Despite having a being a known ghost, that causes constant trouble for the teenage hero… The Ghost Boy Superhero was NOT the one that crashed said concert.

No, it was the Diva's, now, ex-boyfriend! The renowned "Best Hunter in the Ghostzone", Skulker. Danny was attending the concert, as his human half, Danny Fenton, when Skulker crashed the party. Even though Ember was one of his enemies, Danny couldn't stand watching Ember get the beat down of her after life, by the Ghost Tech Hunter.

Their battle lead the three to the streets of Amity Park. While Danny and Ember were formidable together, Skulker had made a few upgrades to his suit, predicting that the host Boy would have shown up to help his prey in the hunt.

This left Danny trapped in an electro net, and Ember having her throat crushed by Skulker himself, her guitar in his free hand. "Ha-ha! Something about feeling your prey's end, within your grasp, is always enjoyable!" The Hunter gloated, Ember struggling to get free of his metal grasp. "Any last words for the wench, Ghost Child?" He looked towards the trapped Danny.

"Skulker! Leave her alone, damnit! I thought it was MY hide you wanted!" Danny yelled, hoping to use the Hunter's large ego against him.

"Oh, your turn will come, Ghost Child…. But, I wish to end her existence first!" Skulker responded, Danny's attempt failing.

"Leave her alone!" Danny struggled to get free, but the net kept shocking him, with each attempt to get free. He watched in horror, as Ember grew weaker by the second, completely helpless. This may be the end of the Pop Rock Diva….

To their surprise, this was not the case for them. Within the moment, that would have been Ember's last, a flash of green light explodes! Sending Skulker flying into a wall, and Ember to the ground, gasping for air. When the flash dimmed down, the next sight shocked everyone there. "What in the name of…" All three said, seeing the new contender.

Kneeling on the cracked asphalt, was a massive metal juggernaut of a man! He was wearing midnight blue armor, lighting bolts and bones painted on his armor, with gold trims decorating his armor. His shoulder plates had large skulls on them, bat wings on his helmet and shoulder skulls. His hands were large claws, and what seemed like a twin barrel gun on the back of his right hand.

He slowly stood up, revealing the new contender stood around eight feet tall! He reached up to his head, like he was dizzy. "Oh, my head. Where am I? Where that is blasted Sorcerer, and that-" He looked at Skulker, his red eyes suddenly flashing. "Necron!" He quickly charged the Hunter, slamming into him, and breaking the two through the wall.

"Who… Was that?" Danny asked, looking to Ember.

"I…*cough cough* don't know, dipstick...' She rubbed her throat, trying to breathe easier, "but he's showing that jerk wad a thing or two about fighting!" Ember pointed to the building, just as the two launched up, crashing through the building's ceiling!

To Danny's surprise, the Newcomer had Skulker impaled on his claws, with one arm and leg ripped off! Before they knew it, the he ripped Skulker's robotic body in half, sending his torso in front of Danny and Ember. "S-Someone, stop this guy! H-He's crazy, I tell you! CRAZY!" Skulker wailed, he was actually terrified to the point Danny thought he was going to wet his armor.

Just then, the Newcomer slammed in front of them, his talon clawed feet ripping into Skulker's torso, giving a mad chuckle. "Funny… I thought Necrons didn't feel emotions, especially fear." He said, crushing Skulker's ectogun in his hand.

"This guy… Is awesome!" Danny thought, smirking, "but… What is a Necron?" He added.

While Ember? She had only one thought about this guy….. "What. A. Hunk."

Before anything else was said, a voice suddenly shouted. "Time. Out!" A large clock appeared, as time was frozen in place, and the Master of Time stepped out, eyeing the group… Especially the newcomer. He flew over to Danny, placing his trademark medallion around the boy's neck, as he turned from his elderly form, to his child form. "Daniel… We must speak."

Danny shook his head, coming out of his frozen state. "Clockwork? What's going on?" He asked, standing up and looking at the Time Ghost.

The Master of Time motions to the newcomer. "Him… He's from a completely different time, universe even…" He explained, turning into his adult form. "While I know of him, he still worries me."

"Why is that?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, the group he's from are considered some of the most dangerous of their time… They kill with no remorse, some were even known to go into a frenzy." Clockwork explained, eyeing the Newcomer more, "but this one… Is different, somehow. While others went into insanity. He kept most of his sanity, intact."

"Let me guess… Find a way to beat him? Learn about him? Try to send him back?" Danny asked, noticing Clockwork's classic cryptic talk.

"You are wise, my apprentice… But no. He is needed in our time, and universe, to combat a future threat." He looked at Danny, a serious look on his face. "But you are not the one who'll enlist his aid, or maybe cause him to turn to the other side." Before Danny could ask who was, Clockwork turned into his adult form and simply pointed to Ember. "Easy, Apprentice, Ms. McLain is the one who'll determine that."

"But… Why Ember?" Danny asked, confused by his answer.

"That, Daniel, is the biggest question." Clockwork stated, before raising his staff into the air. "Time. In!" Quick, as that, the Master of Time was gone, and everything started to move once more.

When time started to move again, the Newcomer's talons started to crush Skulker's armor even more, the Hunter rendered helpless. "For a Necron, you are rather weak… And strange, giving the limited knowledge on them. Though, there is always one way to kill a Necron."

"What in the name of the Ghostzone is a Nec-" Skulker couldn't finish his sentence, because the head of his suit was ripped off!

Danny was shocked at how merciless this guy was, Clockwork wasn't kidding, as for Ember? She thought the new guy was nothing like Danny, and enchanted by his sheer strength. The Newcomer lifted the metal head up, like a trophy. When Skulker's suit was deactivated, the electro net went with it, and allowed Danny to get free. "Whoa, big guy! Put Skulker's head down!" Danny said, flying over and sort of surprising the metal giant.

"Wha-… Huh? What are you? Who are you?" He asked, eyeing how the boy's lower body had changed into a tail like form! His claws grasped the metal head, lowering it down.

"What? OH! Yeah, intros…. Hey, I'm Danny Phantom, local half ghost hero! I defend Amity Park from Ghost that escape the Ghostzone." Danny said, holding his hand out to the giant.

The Newcomer eyed Danny's hand, "Xeron…" But he didn't shake the boy's hand. "What is this Ghostzone?" He had to figure out where he is, and what exactly is going on. After all, an expert warrior doesn't go blazing around on an unknown world.

"Seriously? It's like… A massive space filled with Ghostly Creatures, and their realms. Think of it as another galaxy." Danny answered, trying to explain it the best he possibly can.

Xeron tilted his head, eyeing Danny. Was he talking about the Eye of Terror? "Hm… It sounds familiar to me, are the Ghostly creatures like Daemons of sorts?" He simply asked, to try and confirm his thoughts.

"What? Oh, no, no, no. Nowhere near that. They are just spirits of people who have died is all." He points at Ember, who was still just staring at Xeron. "Like her, that's Ember McLain, the Rock Diva Ghost."

Xeron's gaze went to Ember, seeing how her hair was a blue flame, her pale skin, and strange make-up, and her emerald eyes. "Hm… Interesting." He had a hard time believing what he was hearing… Closest thing he thought of, that could explain this, were the Eldar's Soul stones. But they were Humans, clearly not the Eldar.

The moment she noticed that he was looking at her, Ember snapped out of her trance, and flew over to the juggernaut, rubbing her arm. "Um… H-Hi. Thanks for saving me from Jerk wad, there." She pointed at Skulker's head, nothing really happening.

Xeron eyed the head, noticing how strange it looks now. "Hm, saving? So this guy was attacking-" He was caught off by a knocking noise coming from the head, almost like someone was banging on the bulkhead of a metal door.

When he moved the claws away from the Head's face, a small door opened up and revealed a little green man! This actually shocked Xeron, it was nowhere NEAR an Ork Grekken! "How dare you treat the Ghostzone's greatest Hunter this way! I'll-" When Skulker noticed he was still in the grasped of the one that ripped his suit apart, he actually screamed! Leaping from the head, and to the ground… Trying to run away.

Xeron just watched him run away, still dumbfounded by what he is seeing. Danny, on the other hand, pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker into it, who didn't mind it… He's getting away from that madman. "What… Was that thing?" Xeron asked, shaking his head.

"That was the real Skulker… He uses that suit to help him hunt." Danny answered, as Ember continued to admire the metal giant. "Are you… Like that?" Danny just looked at him, tilting his head.

Xeron looked at Danny, "what? No. I'm around the same size of my armor…" He stated, as Ember was shocked, and looked him over, getting an even bigger smile.

"So….What brings you to Amity Park, um… 'Xeron'?" Danny asked, tilting his head.

Xeron tried to recall, lifting a clawed hand up to hold his head. "Last I remember… I was on a mission, by that blasted Thousand Sons Sorcerer... My team got wiped out by a Necron Lord, and his bodyguard, then I was blasted by both the Necron Lord's Artifact, and the Sorcerer's own magic." He recalled, some areas being blank for some reason.

"These Thousand Son guys don't seem too friendly, to betray their friends..." Danny thought, before looking back at Xeron. "Any chance you know how to get back?"

Xeron shook his head, "unfortunately, no..." He looked around, before he was suddenly blasted from behind! The metal giant turned around, and saw none other than Danny's parents! Pointing their weapons at him.

"Get away from our son, you ghost freak!" Maddie yelled, as Xeron held both arms out and the claws spread out.

"You dare strike me!? You whelps will be ripped apart!" Xeron yelled, the blast nearly hit a rather bad spot on his jetpack, which would have caused it to explode. Then there was the fact they actually attacked him!

"Oh no! Ember, get him out of here, quickly! I'll deal with my parents!" Danny yelled, Ember giving a REALY big smile at Danny's suggestion.

"Oh, no problem with that plan, dipstick!" Ember yelled, flying over to Xeron, and grabbing hold of him. Before he could say anything, the two of them disappeared in a whirlwind of flames…. Disappearing from the area.

Maddie and Jack ran up to Danny, to see if their son was alright and unharmed. "Danny! Are you alright? Did that guy hurt you?" Maddie asked, frantic for her son's health.

"If he harmed you, I'll rip him apart, molecule by molecule!" Jack yelled, worried of his son was harmed, as well.

"Whoa! Wait! He didn't harm me, in fact… He saved both Ember and me from Skulker! The guy ripped through him, like he was paper, you guys are lucky Ember was able to teleport him away." Danny said, his parents looking around to see pieces of Skulker's suit laying around. "I guess I'll have to fill you guys in on this…" Danny sighed, not liking having to do this.


	3. Answers, Mysteries, and a Flip Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom or Warhammer 40k works, this is strictly a Fan Fiction I was asked to do by a few of my friends, and something I really wanted to do. So! All product belong to their respected owners :D though… One would say I technically own Xeron, but not the Night Lord version. Just the name and character type! Well, enjoy my friends**__** I HOPE you guys like it… Granted, I'm not too savvy with ALL of Warhammer 40k, just go what I needed to make this work.**_

Chapter 3: Answers, Mysteries, and a Flip Out

Not far outside of Amity Park, a burst of blue flames explode and Xeron leaps out! Smashing his Power Claws into a tree just in front of him. When the Night Lord noticed that he didn't attack those two Hunters, he began to look around and realized he was no longer in that small town. "What happened? Where am I?" He said, glancing around, only to have his attention pulled behind him.

"About a few miles outside of Amity Park, on a mountain ledge overlooking the town." Ember said, crossing both arms behind her back…. Eyeing the metal giant.

Xeron looked down at her, noticing the ledge and looking back at her. He suddenly grabbed Ember! Lifting her of the ground. "You may not realize this, but pulling a Night Lord from his prey…. Is a grave mistake." His words were cold, more murderous.

Ember began to struggle, his hand almost wrapped around her all the way and the claws were cutting into her body! She screamed, the moment the claws sliced into her. "Ahhh! What are you doing, dipstick!? Aren't you some kind of hero, you saved the Ghost Kid and me after all!" She yelled, his claws getting tighter on him.

Xeron just looked at her, his helmet preventing her from seeing his emotions, but he noticed something about her voice. He didn't want to act on it, just yet, "I haven't been a hero in ten thousand years… Not since my father fell into madness, and joined the dark forces of Chaos… Damning our entire Legion to evil." He simply stated, his grip loosening enough for Ember to look at him.

In all truth, she was surprised at his age. For a normal Human, living for ten thousand years was near impossible! And he was still strong, regardless of that fact. Then there was his background, forced to do evil deeds? She honestly felt bad for him, now. "W-What? How can you live for that long?" She asked, having trouble talking because his grip was still tight.

"I'm not a normal human being, Ghost… I am, what is known as, a Space Marine. A Chaos Space Marine. Genetically Enhanced Humans that could survive far more than the normal human, along with live far longer. The fact I was introduced to warp energies, enhanced my lifespan as well…" He noticed that his assumptions were right. Her voice sounded familiar, but he doesn't know where. Xeron reached up, and placed a hand over his head. It started to throb, painfully, and caused him to drop Ember so that he could hold on to it with both hands.

"H-Hey, big guy, are you ok? Is something wrong, do you need help?" She asked, walking over to him, and placing a hand on his shoulder plate.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, shoving her away with his right arm, going back to holding his head. The pain was unbearable, and he doesn't know what's causing it. "Arrrgh!" He yelled, before falling to the ground.

Ember walked over to him, noticing that he couldn't move anymore because of the pain. "I need to get him out of here, maybe the Ghostzone will help… Damnit, I hope that Walker jerk doesn't bother me for this." She looked around, before teleporting again.

_-Amity Park, shortly after Ember teleported herself and Xeron away-_

"Annnnnd that's what happened, along with Clockwork's warning." Danny said, regaling what occurred to his parents.

"So… You're telling me, the guy we just shot at, could be the very thing that could save us, or destroy us?" Maddie asked, her head swimming around what was just explained.

"Yeah… That sums it up, I guess." Danny answered, before looking to his dad, for his question.

Jack seemed to be deep thought, thinking about what was just said. "Hm….. Well then, that's what I call a downer." He looks to his wife, "let's go back home and redirect our next moves. We need to find this 'Xeron' guy, and apologize."

"I agree, Jack. This was a complete misunderstanding…. Not to mention, if he wasn't a ghost, his body structure is amazing! Imagine what we could learn from such a perfect specimen of human evolution." Maddie stated, smiling at the chance of becoming the first scientist to unlock something new.

"I don't think it'll be that easy, you guys… After all, I have no idea where Ember took him." Danny said, thinking a bit, "now that I think about it… I just told her to get him out of here." He recalled.

"Well, for starters, let's get back to the lab. Maybe we can figure something out from there." Maddie said, collecting pieces of Skulker's armor for tests, as they get into the Fenton RV, heading back to Fenton Works.

_-Fenton Works Lab, one hour after they returned-_

"According to these results, there is some strange energy coming off areas where that 'Xeron' guy struck the Hunter Ghost… These almost seem like a high dose of radiation of some sort, it's a wonder how he could survive such things." Maddie said, thinking about what is on the papers. "Most of these, would either singe a normal human or twist them into some sort of mutation. Not to mention, over seventy percent of these elements are not even discovered yet."

"Seriously? Well, we figured out how he was able to practically knock off our attacks, like he was being hit by a pebble, but it also opens up new mysteries." Jack said, rubbing his chin in thought.

Danny was thinking on possible locations Ember would go, eyeing the Ghostzone Portal. "Hm… I'm going to try Ember's Realm. See if she went there by chance." He looked back at his parents, as they nodded.

"The quicker you find him, the quicker we can apologize and see if he could answer some of our questions…" Maddie said, the two them nodding to their son.

Danny quickly changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, with a smirk. "That's if he's willing to answer any questions." Danny thought, before flying into the Portal.

Maddie looked back to the results, and notices something. "Wait…. There is signs of Ectoranium within these damaged areas, Jack… Just what exactly is this guy wielding?" She said, looking to her husband, as the large man walked up.

"Whoever, or whatever, he is… I do hope Danny can convince him to be on our side." Jack said, eyeing the results himself.

"Remember, Jack? Only person who can answer that question… Was that Rocker Ghost, that teleported him away." Maddie added, looking up to him.

_-Ember's Realm, almost an hour before Danny went into the Ghostzone-_

The two appeared in Ember's living room. Unfortunately for Ember, she realized how heavy all of Xeron's armor is. She was barely able to stand, with him on her shoulders, causing her legs to shake as she walked over to the couch. "Whoa… You're heavy as you look, baby-pop…" Ember said, laying him on to the couch, eyeing his helmet while she sat down on the couch's edge. "I wonder what you look like under that." She mumbled.

"Why don't we find out, girlfriend?" A voice said, near the door.

"K-Kitty!?" Ember said, making her face blush at the realization that her most gossipy friend just saw her with some new guy.

"The one and only, Ember!" Kitty floated over, hugging her best friend around the neck, before eyeing Xeron. "So… Who is large knight in blue?" She asked, smirking to Ember.

"His name is Xeron, thanks to him… Both me, and dipstick, were able to live through Skulker's little ambush at my concert." Ember said, eyeing how it seemed like Xeron was now asleep. "When dipstick's family attacked, he told me to teleport him away, so I did. But shortly after a little scuffle between me, and a confused him, he suddenly collapsed, in pain. So, I teleported him here, to see if it'll help."

"So… He's your new Prince Charming, who appeared out of thin air just to save you from the evil ex-boyfriend?" Kitty teased, leaning next to Ember with a smirk. "Sounds like quite the romance novel."

This realization, well one of them, made Ember blush even more. "Whoa, whoa, wait there, Kitty! I'm just helping him because he saved my afterlife from being Skulker's new pelt." Ember said, holding up both hands… Though, her thoughts of such a dark Prince Charming just made her blush even more.

"Yeah, uh-huh… Whatever you say, girlfriend." Kitty said, noticing the smirking before looking at the sleeping giant. "So… How about we find out what he looks like, together? I'm sure he's gorgeous!" She stated, making Ember look down at him.

She thought about it, for a few moments, before nodding. "Y-Yeah… I mean, he does owe me. Might as well see what he looks like." Ember said, Kitty becoming anxious as to what he looked like. Ember slowly reached her hands to Xeron's helmet, taking a deep breath when her hands touched it. When she pulled the helmet up, it let out a hissing sound of air escaping, and quickly pulled it off. To their surprise, long black hair suddenly fell out… Revealing the pale skin underneath. While Kitty wasn't one for the black hair and pale white skin… Ember, on the other hand, fell even more for her would be violent-hero. "He's gorgeous!" She yelled.

"If you say so, Ember…" Kitty said, eyeing how she could think of him as that. But, they both noticed the scars around his neck and face. That caused the two of them both to think, "Just what kind of battles has he been through."

Ember looked at his helmet, the skull paint on the face, along with the red eyes. "You have to admit, he's got tastes." She said, with a smile.

Before Kitty could reply to her friend's comment, they looked to Xeron, as he started to mumble in his sleep. "Father… Why are… You doing this…" The two teens looked at each other, before looking back to the sleeping warrior. "Why… Must we go against your teaching. This isn't right." The two of them felt rather strange, listening to him talk about his father.

"Gee… He seems distressed about what his Father did… What exactly did he do?" Kitty asked, looking to Ember.

"I don't know… But at least he's not in pain, like he was before." She said, looking to Kitty. "Maybe we should give him some time to rest." Kitty nodded, in agreement, as the two of them left the room… Ember leaving Xeron's helmet on the coffee table.

_-Ghostzone, just outside of Ember's Realm-_

Danny flew up to Ember's door, looking around, before he reached to knock. But he was stopped, just before knocking. "Danny? What are you doing here, kid?" A voice asked, Danny turning to see who it was… To see the Biker Ghost, Johnny 13. Johnny and Danny became friends, sometime after the Phantom Planet incident, after they noticed something… They both liked Bikes, and started to hangout more and more… Just to talk about them, and upgrade Johnny's own bike.

"Oh, hey Johnny… I just came looking for Ember about… Something that happened back in Amity Park." Danny answered, noticing that Johnny was working on his bike.

"I don't know, brother… Kitty is in there waiting on her. If she's in there, those two are probably having some kind of girl talk, the kind we dudes might not like listening to." Johnny chuckled

"Yeah… But, it's important. I want to see how the new guy was doing, after his beat down on Skulker." Danny chuckled a bit, remembering how scared the supposed 'Greatest Hunter in the Ghostzone' was.

"Whoa, wait, some new guy actually laid the beat down on Skulker? How badly?" Johnny asked.

"The guy actually had Skulker's armor in pieces, and him nearly wetting his armor." Danny answered, the two of them bursting out in laughter… A little too loud.

Before they knew it, Ember ripped the door open, fuming! "Who the heck is being so freaking loud out here!? We got someone sleeping in here!" She roared, scaring the day lights out of Johnny AND Danny. When she noticed Danny right there, Ember slowly started to cool down. "Dipstick? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well… I was coming to see how Xeron was doing, if he's flipped out anymore." Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ehm… Well… Shortly after I teleported him away, he kind of went postal. Before something started to cause him a lot of pain, and he passed out." Ember admitted, looking back into her Realm. "He's asleep right now, and talking in his sleep…. Surprisingly, that guy is more than we thought."

Danny tilted his head, looking at Ember. "Really? Like what? I mean, we kind of got quite the show when he actually tore Skulker apart." Danny said.

"Well… More than that." Ember looked at Danny, "for example, he isn't afraid to kill… Like you are." She noted before moving out of the way. "Come on in, we got his helmet off, so be prepared for a flip out when he wakes up."

Danny nodded, floating into Ember's Realm, with Johnny right behind him.


	4. Warden's Ambush and a Friend in Danger

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom or Warhammer 40k works, this is strictly a Fan Fiction I was asked to do by a few of my friends, and something I really wanted to do. So! All product belong to their respected owners :D though… One would say I technically own Xeron, but not the Night Lord version. Just the name and character type! Well, enjoy my friends**__** I HOPE you guys like it… Granted, I'm not too savvy with ALL of Warhammer 40k, just go what I needed to make this work.**_

Chapter 4: The Warden's Ambush, a Strange Ghost, and a Friend in Danger.

The group of teens stood in the living room, Ember sat on the couch with Xeron… Wetting the towel, that was placed over his forehead. "How long has he been out?" Danny asked, looking at Ember.

"Nearly an hour… He seemed to be in a lot of pain, before he fell to the ground." She answered, rewetting the towel and placed it back where it was before. "Him talking in his sleep, especially how disgruntled they sound, isn't a good sign. Something happened, and it conflicted with his own personal beliefs."

"Yeah… It's almost like he was put through the worst kind of torture, anyone could imagine…" Kitty said, looking at Xeron… Almost like she pitted him.

Danny looked at her, tilting his head. "And what kind of pain would that be?" He asked her, wanting to know what he should expect.

"The pain of having your entire world destroyed, within a split second… To have all that you stood for, shatter." She said, frowning as Danny looked at him too.

"Man… No way could I imagine that. I mean, was pretty bad when I died… But to have that happen to you, and to keep on living? For ten thousand years? Talk about harsh." Ember said, giving a look of concern to the sleeping Xeron.

Danny went wide eyed, "Whoa, wait, he's been alive for ten thousand years!?" Danny shouted, both Kitty and Johnny surprised at his age as well.

Ember flared up, as if to tell him to quiet it down, before calming down and answering. "Yeah… He said it was around that, but I just based it from there." She reached up, hesitant to actually touch his face.

"I wonder what he's experienced through that time… Only ghosts that could possibly understand that many years would probably be the Ghost King, Clockwork, and those bug eyed Observants." Johnny noted, wondering about his own question.

"Yeah… And with your comment about how he wasn't afraid to actually kill…. Makes one wonder how many people he's killed over that span of time." Danny noted, everyone stopping to think about that… He had a point, and it made everyone feel a bit sick.

Ember slowly reached forward, "Maybe we shouldn't judge it on that… I mean, he obviously regrets every bit of it." She placed a hand on Xeron's cheek, his face loosening up a bit at the touch…. Ember couldn't help but smile at this, but Kitty nudged Johnny, pointing at her best friend's expression.

Within a few seconds, Xeron suddenly snaps awake! Making Ember back off quickly, as the metal warrior quickly jumped up on to his feet, claws at the ready for combat. "W-What happened!?" He growled out, breathing heavily as he seemed to be straining a bit.

"You were in a lot of pain, suddenly, and passed out shortly after… I brought you back here to heal, thinking the Ghostzone's energy would help!" Ember quickly stated, staying between him and the others.

Xeron looked down at her, then to the other three. He remembered Danny, from after the battle with that 'Ghost' being... The other two? They were knew to him, but looked practically harmless. "I… I did?" He asked, reaching up to hold the side of his head.

Ember gave a nod, Kitty floating over but stayed behind Ember. "Yeah… She appeared in her living room, and placed you on the couch… After I embarrassed her a bit, she told me what happened, and how she brought you here, then we simply took off your helmet to-" Kitty flew back, as Xeron suddenly exploded in anger!

"YOU WHAT!?" Xeron roared, noticing that his helmet was off! He looked down, and saw it on the coffee table, before looking at the group. He quickly held his hand up, to cover his face. "Damnit! I haven't removed that thing since our Legion's defeat at the hands of the Dark Angels…" He mumbled reaching over to grab his helmet, but was stopped by Ember grabbing hold of his clawed hand.

"It's ok, Xeron… You don't look that bad! Promise." She said, and for some reason… It actually made Xeron feel good. He slowly lowered his hand, eyeing at the group, before nodding. "Great! Now… Who is Konrad Kurze?" She asked him.

Xeron looked at her, then the others, before sighing. "Konrad Kurze is the Primarch of the Night Lords Legion… The father of all the Night Lords, we are who we are… Because of his Gene-seed." He explained, everyone tilting their heads.

"What exactly is a 'Gene-seed', Xeron?" Danny asked, his mother's side coming out a little bit.

"A Gene-seed is the genetic material that came from the Legion's Primarch… Which turns them into the same forms. Granted, Konrad was taller than most of us, and a lot more skilled in combat. However, he picked up on some of his tendencies. Such as, the long black hair and pale skin." Xeron motioned to his hair, and skin. "We match the Primarch of the Raven Guard, but our Primarch didn't have his Raven eyes so neither did we. He resembled more of a Vampire, really." He added.

Xeron went on, the more scientific stuff flying over everyone's, but Danny's, head. When he finished, explaining the Horus Heresy and what his Legion was up to afterwards, everyone's jaw had dropped. "Whoa… Talk about long history." Johnny said, Xeron just looking at everyone.

"Yeah… But, that was just a summarized version. Trust me, there is a ton more." He noted, before something caught his attention, and making him look around. "Someone's here…. A lot of them."

Everyone started to look around, wondering what he was talking about. "What do you mean? I don't see anyone." Danny said, glancing up at Xeron.

"What I mean, someone has this place surrounded." He stated, looking towards the entrance of the doorway. "And two of them are right there." His heightened battle sense was going into overdrive.

Danny looked at Xeron before suddenly firing a pair of Ecto-Beams to where he was motioning to… Before they knew it, Danny had blasted two ghost dressed as riot police! Slamming against the wall, and going out cold. "Walker's goons!" Johnny yelled, as everyone went into a combat stance.

Xeron reached for his helmet, picking it up. "The rest are outside, I'll go and deal with them." Before he could, Danny stopped him.

"Wait, Xeron, if Walker finds out that you are here… All three of us are in trouble. If he thinks it's only me, then we'll be fine. Stay here." Danny said, Xeron looking down at him and thought about it for a moment. 'It would be the most strategic choice, since I'll have the element of surprise on my side.' He thought, before nodding.

"Alright, Danny. I'll stay inside and… 'Deal' with those two, while the three of you handle this 'Walker' outside." Xeron walked over to the two unconscious ghosts, and drag them upstairs.

Danny gave a sigh of relief, remembering what Clockwork said about his kind being merciless and the fact things might end in an all-out brawl if he was out there. "Alright… Let's go deal with Walker." Danny said, the other three nodding and followed the ghost boy outside.

When they went outside of Ember's realm, to their shock… Walker had the entire place surrounded with his ghost army of riot police! Shields at the ready, and their ecto-guns trained on the three of them. Two of them opened their shields, allowing Walker to walk through. "Ghost Boy! Surrender now, you're surrounded." He yelled out, his men ready for a fight.

"Whoa! Wait a second here, Walker! What exactly have we done?" Danny responded, eyeing Walker, the other three readying for a fight.

"Harboring a potentially dangerous criminal, who is now wanted for the attempted destruction of a resident within the Ghostzone! Possessing illegal contraband weaponry from the Human World! And let us not forget, illegally exiting the Ghostzone's boarders!" Walker responded, listing on three of the crimes, smirking a bit. "All three, together, result in the immediate destruction of your afterlives… So, what will it be? Surrender and give up the criminal? Or face total destruction?"

The Ultimatum didn't sound too promising, and with what looked like Walker's entire force here, as well? Things weren't looking very promising. "Do you have any proof of this, Walker? I mean, after all, you need proof before you can act!" Danny retorted, smirking a bit to see what Walker had.

"Hm… You got me there, Ghost Boy. I do not have the proof on me, however. The two men I sent, to spy on you four, haven't returned yet. And the fact that you all came out, expecting us, also leads me to believe that the crimes are true." Walker said, smirking quite a bit. "So…. How about you let us inspect the Realm, hm? If this criminal isn't in there, then you have nothing to fear."

"There is no way your men are going through MY Realm!" Ember yelled, not wanting Walker's goons to go scrounging through her personal belongs, possibly fleecing some of her underwear while they are at it. "You can forget about it, dipstick!"

"Insulting an officer of the law, that's against the rules, Ms. Mclain." Walker stated, as some of his men suddenly leaped towards her! Even though Ember fended them off, the rest of Walker's force suddenly attacked! The four of them were now being swarmed by several Ghost Riot Police, being overwhelmed.

"Um, Danny! We kind of need to get out of here!" Johnny yelled, blasting one of the Riot Ghost away from him, "after all.. They kind of have numbers on us!" He stated, before being tackled to the ground.

Danny blasted the Riot Ghost that pinned Johnny, before locking with another. "I'm… I'm trying! But it's kind of hard to, when these guys are doing their best to keep us pinned!" He replied, blasting said Ghost away.

_-Inside Ember's Realm during the confrontation with Walker-_

Xeron was listening to what was occurring just outside, he had 'dealt' with the other two Ghost Riot Police… In the classic Night Lord's way. However, as he was listening to what was going on, he couldn't help become infuriated at the corrupted justice that this "Walker" was doing. Just by listening to him, he could hear the wrong doing the Ghost has probably done over the years. "If I get my hands on him, I'll introduce to him what real justice is… The Night Lord Justice." He growled. When he heard fighting outside, Xeron gripped his helmet, wanting to go and help… However, he knew going out there would put them in even more trouble, along with blow his cover.

But the Night Lord's train of thought was suddenly broken, the moment he heard something that caused his anger to flare, for some odd reason. He put his helmet on, growling a bit, as the helmet's eyes flashed red. He was pissed, and there is nothing worse than a pissed off Night Lord.

_-Back Outside of Ember's Realm-_

The four were quickly becoming overwhelmed by the Riot Ghosts, to the point that fighting them was becoming even harder than before. Danny was unable to use his Ghostly Wail, fear for hitting his friends with it as well. Within moments, the four were subdued by Walker's men…. The Warden Ghost gloating over his victory. "Well then… Looks like you four will get what you deserve, after all." His gaze goes to Ember, "starting with you… After all, it is your realm he's hiding in."

Walker started to blast Ember with Ecto-Energy! Causing her to scream in pain, "Leave her alone, Walker!" Danny pleaded, as the Warden Ghost laughed.

"I'm simply doing my job, Ghost Boy. Don't worry, you'll be next." He stated, pushing his energy even more, putting Ember in even more pain!

Just before Walker could finish Ember off, her door started to crack and suddenly explode! Smoke covered the group, as someone suddenly yelled, "I come for you!" Rapid Gunfire was heard, as Walker's men started to be mowed down, one after another!

Walker couldn't tell what was going on, he could only see the flashes within the smoke. "Someone! Report, now!" He ordered, only hearing his men scream before suddenly being sucker punched by a large fist, sending him soaring away! Xeron quickly blasted the two Riot Ghost holding Ember, eyeing the unconscious Rocker Ghost.

"She… Did that for me?" He thought, noticing that the smoke was starting to dissipate. His jetpack started to roar, allowing him to launch and fly away from the group! Hopefully, to lead Walker's men away from the four by not using his Nostos Wings, and leaving a smoke trail for them to follow. "Follow me, if you can!" He taunted, some of Walker's men actually seeing Xeron and went after him!

Danny saw what Xeron was trying to do, so he gathered Kitty and Johnny, before getting Ember and flying back towards the Fenton Portal! "We got to get out of here, while Xeron distracts them!" He yelled, Johnny starting his bike, Kitty hopping on with him, and they started to follow the Ghost Boy.

"What about Xeron!?" Kitty yelled, while Danny carried Ember in his arms.

"He's trying to buy us time to get away, and we need to see to Ember! We'll go back for him later!" Danny yelled, going at high speed to try and get the help Ember needed.

_-Somewhere in the Ghostzone, thirty minutes later-_

Xeron sat in the hole of a large rock that was floating aimlessly, through the Ghostzone…. He had both arms crossed over his chest, as if he was conflicted about something. "What is wrong with me!? That wasn't the actions of a Night Lord… Why would I do that for people I just me?" He thought, gritting his teeth, ripping his helmet straight off. "What is wrong with me!?"

A voice suddenly whispered to him, making him go wide eyed. "Oh, nothing is wrong with you, Night Lord…. What you did, was the right thing."

Xeron looked around, trying to find who said that. "Whose there!? Show yourself!"

"Oh, I will… All in good time, but for now? I'll just say this… Look towards yourself, Night Lord. Look deep inside your heart, remember who you were so long ago… What you were." The voice said, as darkness started to surround Xeron, another floating rock floating past him.

"Damnit… Why is all this happening to me? And why did I help that Ember woman…." Xeron asked himself, not hearing the voice anymore. Something caught Xeron's attention, a noise above the hole's edge. Instead of flying up, he climbed up, so not to alarm who it was that made the noise.

When he reached the hole's edge, he noticed what looked like a Vampire-looking Ghost, starring at what looks like a map? "Oh cheese balls… This place is harder to find, than I thought. Maybe if I take a left, at the Ghost King's Castle, I'll run in to it…" He stated.

Xeron raised a brow, before going back into the hole, "Eh… Probably just some lost Ghost." He said, shrugging a bit, but his attention was grabbed by another Ghost… A strange ghost with some clock I his chest and a clock staff, holding his hand to him.

"I have something you may wish to see, Xeron… It involves Ember." He stated, going from a full grown adult, to an elderly man. Without hesitation, for a reason the Night Lord could not explain, Xeron grabbed his hand as they suddenly disappeared from the hole.

-Fenton Work's Laboratory, a few minutes after Walker's Attack-

Maddie and Jack Fenton were still running tests on the residue that was left behind in Xeron's wake, trying to figure out what exactly he was…. When their attention was ripped from the papers, and on Danny… Who had crashed into the lab, Ember unconscious in his rams, with both Johnny and Kitty right behind them! "Danny! What is going on?" Maddie yelled, rushing over to her son, as he turns back into Danny Fenton.

"Mom! We need to help Ember, now! Walker nearly killed her!" Danny yelled, not making much sense to the Ghost Hunter that was his mom.

"Quickly! Get her on the table, we'll start treatment, now! Jack, grab the vials of ectoplasm from the counters, and bring here to me, quickly!" She yelled, as Danny wasted no time to get Ember to the operating table, while Jack retrieved what his wife asked for. When everything was ready, the portal to the Ghostzone was closed, so none of Walker's goons could get in, and the three teens went upstairs so the adults could work.

_-In the living room of Fenton Works-_

Both Danny and Johnny were pacing around the living room, waiting to hear the news on Ember… Kitty was sitting on the couch, with Sam Mansion and Tucker Foley, two of Danny's best friends that were called a little after Ember went into surgery. Kitty was crying, and Johnny couldn't stand it, he didn't like it when his girlfriend was crying and he wanted to go out for a ride on his bike, to relieve some frustration… However, he couldn't. He needed to wait there, incase news of Ember came and Kitty needed him.

Danny, on the other hand, was worried about Ember. He's never seen her take that much damage before… Not even during that brawl with Skulker. Not to mention, he was wondering if Xeron actually got away from Walker's men and somewhere he could hide from them. "Getting Xeron's help is getting harder, and harder, if we can't convince him." Danny thought, before punching the wall, gritting his teeth.

"Danny, what's wrong, man?" Tucker asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, Danny… Is there something we need to know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah… A lot wrong. Apparently, there is some dark entity coming, that threatens the whole existence of our world and the Ghostzone, the only one who can help stop it is missing and the person who can convince him to help us, and not side with it? Is in critical condition, downstairs!" Danny yelled, grabbing his head.

Everyone looked at each other, Sam and Tucker looking at Johnny, who nodded to them that Danny was telling the truth. No one knew what to say, after all… They've never had to deal with such things before.

_-In the Fenton Works Laboratory-_

Maddie had just sealed up Ember's final injury, after a rather close operation on the Rocker Ghost. While she was still unconscious, and probably will be for a while, she's in the clear for now. Jack was disposing of used medical equipment, giving a sigh of relief that the ghost girl was saved.

The two of them suddenly froze up, when a voice suddenly blurted out. "Time. Out!" All time suddenly coming to a stop, Clockwork appearing with Xeron. Clockwork motioned to the Rocker Ghost, turning from his Elderly form to his baby form. "She's right there, Xeron… By all means."

Xeron walked over, eyeing Ember with a sad expression on his face. She was covered in bandages, bruises all over her body, burn marks on her skin, and she was even on some kind of breather. He reached up, placing a clawed hand over her cheek. Seeing her like this, filled Xeron with unbelievable hatred and anger… Along with sadness, and guilt. It was his fault that she was in this condition. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel… I hate the one who did this to her, wanting to destroy him. Yet, I can't help but feel responsible for what has happened to her." He looks towards the toddler time ghost. "What is wrong with me? I know these are not the thoughts of a Night Lord…"

Clockwork just looked at Xeron, tilting his head. "Are you sure? To my understanding… It is. Maybe, after all those years of being around terror and death…. You didn't hold all of the Night Lord philosophies?" Clockwork asked, turning into his full adult for. "As for Ember, she'll recover, do not worry. The fault was no ones, it was bound to happen. There was no avoiding it." He stated, making Xeron look at her.

"What is happening to me, Ghost?" He continued to look at Ember, hi claws just remaining on her cheek.

"Maybe you're waking up? Realizing who you're supposed to be? However..." Clockwork held his hand out, a Xeron's helmet appearing in his hand. "Into what, all depends on you." Xeron slowly took his helmet, looking into its own eyes. "Now then, back to where you were." The two of them suddenly disappear, as Clockwork's voice shouted. "Time. In!"

When time started again, both Jack and Maddie looked around, trying to figure out what exactly happened. When they saw nothing, the two of them just shrugged and went on to clean up from the operation.


	5. Relief, a Plot, and a Confession

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom or Warhammer 40k works, this is strictly a Fan Fiction I was asked to do by a few of my friends, and something I really wanted to do. So! All product belong to their respected owners :D though… I also do not own Everytime We Touch by Cascada… I used that to help the mood! One would say I technically own Xeron, but not the Night Lord version. Just the name and character type! Well, enjoy my friends**__** I HOPE you guys like it… Granted, I'm not too savvy with ALL of Warhammer 40k, just got what I needed to make this work.**_

Chapter 5: Relief, a Plot, and a Confession.

_-In the living room of Fenton Works-_

When Danny's parents walked up the stars, all eyes were on them. They gave a smile to the teens, Jack wrapping an arm around Maddie. "The operation was a success. Ember will live, but she needs rest." Jack said, everyone giving a sigh of relief.

"It was close, I'll admit, but we were able to stabilize her body… She was lucky, that you got her to us, let alone having the attack stop. A second later, and she may not have made it." Maddie said, giving a soft smile. "But, as Jack said, she requires rest." Everyone gave a nod, understanding what she meant by what they said about resting.

"So, how long do you think Ember needs to rest?" Johnny asked.

"Probably a day or two, she did take a lot of damage and went through a close surgery. But it really depends on her." Maddie said, Johnny giving a nod.

"Sounds good. While she rests, we can look for Xeron." Danny said, looking at everyone. "Sam and Tucker can take the Fenton Specter Speeder to search the western part of the Ghostzone, Kitty and Johnny will take the eastern part. I'll go to the northern." Everyone nodded, looking around.

"What about the southern part of the Ghostzone?" Jack asked, wondering why Danny didn't assign anyone to it.

"Because the southern part of the Ghostzone is a forbidden area, to enter there is certain death." Danny said, everyone looking at him like he was crazy. "What? Clockwork told me about the southern part of the Ghostzone…. That is where the most dangerous of Ghost reside, who cannot escape for some reason."

"Well, we better get started… After all, who knows when this evil will appear, right?" Tucker said, as everyone headed to the lab.

When they entered, Danny noticed that Ember was tucked in, and asleep. "I hope she'll be alright…. And we can find Xeron." Danny thought, as the Fenton Portal slowly opened up, and they passed through the swirling green vortex, entering the Ghostzone once more. Everyone began looking around, hoping not to see any of Walker's men around. "Alright, everyone has their locations… Let's get to searching." Everyone nodded, before scattering into the different areas of the Ghostzone.

_-Deep in the Ghostzone, passed the Ghost King's Castle-_

Vlad Plasmius, the alter ego of the former billionaire mayor Vlad Masters, arrived in a graveyard. At the very center of it, was a massive grave with strange markings around it. "Hm… I'll have to admit, the Ghost King was smart to hide this artifact within the southern part of the Ghostzone." Vlad said, flying over to it. Before he could reach it, though, several skeletal hands explode from the ground, and grabbed a hold of his leg! "Oh, cheese balls!" He yelled, before being slung to a wall.

Skeletal warriors slowly started to pull themselves from the ground, looking at Vlad and drawing their weapons… Ready for battle. One, who seemed like the leader, pointed their weapon and wailed. "Charge! Defend the Artifact!" And the entire army charged the halfa, trying to stop his advance.

"Oh please… You low ranking ghosts have no chance against me." Vlad said, pointing his hand at them and unleashing a blast of pink ecto-energy. He slowly skid it across their lines, obliterating them one battle group at a time. When he disposed of a great deal of them, the Skeletal Leader held up his weapon, which caused a great many of them to start forming together. When they finished, Vlad was staring down a colossus of a Skeletal Ghost. "Oh…. Didn't see that coming." Vlad said, surprised to see the colossus.

The colossus back handed the halfa, sending him crashing through a crypt's wall. Vlad slowly pulled himself up, a couple of bones laying across him. He cleaned himself off, slowly standing up. "Well then, looks like I'll have to make a change of plans to how I'm going to retrieve this artifact…" He looked up, and watched as the colossus ripped the crypt's roof off. "Oh, honey biscuits!"

_-After a day and a half of searching the Ghostzone, back in Fenton Work's living room-_

Danny and the others were going over a map of the Ghostzone, X's where the group had already checked for Xeron. "Man… Where ever this guy is, he's good at hiding. I mean, we've checked every nook and cranny of the Ghostzone, even went into the Realms of other Ghosts, and the guy is still missing." Tucker said, eyeing all the marks on the map.

"Yeah, the only place we haven't looked at is the southern part of the Ghostzone, and Walker's Prison." Danny stated, eyeing the fact said Prison was left unmarked by an X. "Think we should give it a shot? I mean, it's either that or actually attempt to enter the southern parts of the Ghostzone." Everyone looked at each other, thinking about what could possibly be hidden in that dark place, before nodding in agreement with Danny.

"Hey, I rather go with the lesser of two evils, if you ask me. And Walker's Prison beats the southern Ghostzone by an entire continent." Johnny said, holding up both hands for effect.

"I-I'm going with you guys." Everyone's attention was pulled to the entrance to the Lab, to see Ember holding herself against the wall, with a blanket over her shoulders. "If Xeron is lost in the Ghostzone, it's because I brought him there… O-Only fair that I help find him."

Kitty flew over, to help Ember walk over to the group. "Girlfriend, are you sure you're alright to do this? I mean, you were in surgery almost two days ago." She asked, looking at her, concerned for her best friend.

"Yeah, Kitty… I'm fine, and we need to find Xeron. After all, while it seems like the Ghostzone is healing him faster than normal, but we don't know if it'll affect him like it does normal humans." Ember told them, everyone agreeing. Even though his body is different, he is still a human being. The Ghostzone could have strange effects, in certain areas, on normal humans that wouldn't bother Ghosts."

Everyone nodded, "Alright... But Ember, you go with Sam and Tucker. We don't want you using up too much energy." Danny said, Ember nodding in agreement, before everyone headed down to the Fenton Portal.

_-Somewhere in the Ghostzone, few minutes before the group left-_

Xeron was sitting in the hole of the floating rock, for some reason… He was able to make a home out of this place. While it was barren, and floating aimlessly, he was able to be left alone and think about what he wanted to do. Though, he was being watched by someone, a person that has taken interest in the strange metal warrior. "I know you're there, might as well come out of hiding." Xeron said, looking up to the hole's edge.

Before he knew it, a Ghost flew from the edge and down to where Xeron was laying against the rock. It was that Vampire Ghost, and he had both hands crossed behind his back… Hiding something. "Ah, I heard about you all over the Ghostzone, during my search. I figured a skilled warrior, like yourself, would hide in a place where no one would look…. A floating rock, that floats without aim in the Ghostzone." The Ghost said, before taking a slight bow. "I am Vlad Plasmius, formally Vlad Masters… Mayor and Billionaire of Amity Park. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mister?" He tilted his head, hoping the Metal Warrior would tell him.

Xeron tilted his head, looking at Vlad like he was some weirdo. "Xeron…. You say you're from Amity Park, formally… Might I ask what occurred to cause you to be… Exiled? Or did you just die and ended up here?" He asked, wanting to figure out some information.

"Oh, just a minor problem that I was unable to fix, and revealed myself to a still ghost hating world. However, it was a good thing that young Daniel was there to rectify my mistake. A good boy, that little badger." Vlad answered, hearing that this 'Xeron' was spotted, protecting Danny and Ember twice thus far… Using that information to try and trick him, hoping Danny hasn't told him about his past deeds.

"Hm… You're friends with Danny, for him to fix your own situation, I take it?" Xeron asked, slowly standing up.

"Oh, yes…. The best of friends, I must say. After all, I was the first Halfa, so I treated Danny like he was my own apprentice, and helped teach the boy how to control his powers." Vlad said, making up a story to convince the armored warrior even further.

Xeron walked up to him, tilting his head, "Funny… When Danny told me of his powers, and who he was, he made no mention of another half ghost, let alone a mentor for his powers." He noted, staring at the Vampire Ghost through his helmet.

Vlad could feel Xeron's hard stare, through the helmet, and slowly started to feel uncomfortable. "Oh, that little badger often forgets about me, I mean… Don't most students forget their teachers?" He suggested, trying to prove that he isn't a bad ghost.

Xeron just stared at him, before lifting his clawed hand, ready to attack. "Yeah, I don't buy it." He said, before slamming his fist down, attempting to crush the would be trickster.

Vlad just barely escaped the attack, giving a sigh while keeping one hand behind his back. "Well… You're know fool, and it was obvious I wouldn't be able to convince you to kill Daniel without any help."

"And what made you think I would even do that now? There's no way you could force me to do so." Xeron said, looking up at Vlad as he stood back up and ready to attack again.

"Oh, that's where you are wrong, my murderous, psychotic, friend." Vlad said, suddenly pulling out the artifact from the Graveyard. It was a strange orb, giving off a green energy, and gave Xeron the creeps. He thought it was the Necron Artifact, however it was different somehow. "Now then, let's try this again? You _are_ going to destroy young Daniel, and whoever is with him… Oh, let's also cause a bit of chaos around the Ghostzone? Kill a few random ghosts? That'll attract the Hero of Amity Park." A green energy suddenly lashed out! Slamming into Xeron, and making him roar in pain, as his thoughts started to run with actually doing what Vlad said!  
"W-What is… Going… On!?" Xeron roared, trying to figure out what Vlad had done to him, falling to his knees and grabbing on to his helmet. Before long, his helmet's red eyes suddenly started to glow green… He stood up, not roaring in pain anymore, but just standing there.

"Now then… What are you going to do, my knew pet?" Vlad asked, holding the orb in one hand and placing the other arm behind his back.

"Destroy Danny Phantom, anyone with him, and obliterate any Ghost that I may come across…. Master." Xeron said, his voice was actually blank, like he was being controlled.

"Good… Now, go hunt down the little badger, and dispose of him!" Vlad threw his hand out, pointing into the Ghostzone, as Xeron's wings opened up and he launched off! On the hunt for his new prey. "Now, my revenge is finally coming to fruit! Young Daniel, prepare for your destruction." Vlad said, starting to laugh like a mad man. Little does he know, the Orb's energy slowly started to surround him…. Changing him, little by little.

_-In the Ghostzone, near Walker's Prison, thirty minutes after Vlad's attack-_

"Danny, are you sure about this? I mean, we what Xeron was capable of…. I highly doubt Walker's goons could possibly bring him down, let alone hold him." Johnny said, riding his bike next to Danny.

"Yeah… After all, he may be a super human, but he's still human. He'll eventually wear out, and can't fight anymore, or run out of ammo." Danny said, the Fenton Specter Speeder right behind them, Ember sitting behind Tucker and Sam. "Not to mention, we'll at least know where he is."

Johnny gave a nod, Kitty thinking about something. "You know, Ember did say he is a bit volatile, since he attacked her right after teleporting. When he attacked Walker's goons, and lead them away, he seemed like he was in some kind of rage." Kitty said, pondering about the situation, looking at everyone. "What if we do find him, and he's gone blind with rage?"

"Then I'll try to calm him down… I mean, it's worked so far." Ember said, over the Fenton Phones.

"I don't know about that, Ember. You're still recovering, and we don't know for sure if he will attack you, or not." Danny said, Ember thinking about it for a second and nodding. "But, like I said, we'll at least know where he is. If we break him out, and he goes flying off in said rage. We'll follow him, and wait until he calms down."

Before they could reach Walker's Prison, a group of ghosts flew past them! They were all in a panic, screaming in terror. A few of them were badly wounded, being carried away. Some were screaming, "Run away!" and "He's killing everyone! Save yourselves!" Johnny noticed, some of these guys were from Walker's Prison… There were even Riot Police Ghosts mixed in the group.

"I… Think we found Xeron." Johnny said, as they came up to Walker's Prison… Majority of it was destroyed, smoking, and broken.

"Yeah… But, the damage doesn't look like it started on the inside." Danny said, pointing at the walls, which had bullets on the outside, and the rubble was falling inside of it. "Hurry, we got to get in there and find out what's going on." They all nodded, and flew inside of the Prison, everyone suddenly feeling sick at the sight they saw.

Everywhere they looked, was covered in ghostly remains of both Walker's goons and Prisoners. Some were torn apart, some were even impaled on the wall. What made a lot of people sick, especially the ghostly teens, was the fact that ectoplasm was covering the walls, floors, and ceiling. "I-Is this… What that Xeron guy… Is capable of?" Sam asked, as Tucker puked in a sickness bag, while she covered her mouth. "Danny, are you sure this guy is even good?"

Danny couldn't believe what he saw, he knew about Clockwork saying these guys were dangerous… But what he was seeing was a complete understatement. "I… I don't know, if we even should." Danny said, looking at one of Walker's Goons, whose head had his head, and limbs ripped off and pinned into an eight pointed star drawn in the ectoplasm of the ghost. "If we find him… I'm pretty sure, he'll attack us." Everyone nodded, until their attention was pulled down the hallway.

"S-Stop this! Attacking an… Officer of the Law… Is against the rules! It'll make things… Worse for your.. F-Friends!" Walker's voice yelled, almost like he was badly injured, and being choked.

The group rushed down the hallway, only to find a green eyed Xeron holding a beaten to near death Walker in his Claw. "I must destroy any who are in my way. Those are my orders. And I believed I should start with you." His voice sounded strange, it was monotoned….. No one could figure out, but watched in horror as Walker began to yell in pain when his Claws grew tighter.

Danny quickly flew over, and grabbed on to Xeron's arm. "Dude! What are you doing, don't kill him! You've done enough of that!" He yelled, trying to pull Xeron's arm away to no avail.

Xeron looked at Danny, and threw Walker to the side before swiping is claws at him! Ripping into the Ghost Boy's body, actually wounding him. "Danny!" Everyone yelled, as Danny crashed into the wall. Johnny and Kitty attempted to stop Xeron, as the metal giant went for the kill, only to get thrown to the wall themselves! Sam quickly flew the Speeder between him and the others, and began to unload all it had on to Xeron… Tucker speechless at both the techno marvel, and sheer primal barbarism, he was seeing in front of him! Sam was more focused on trying to make her weapons actually do something, instead of pinging off him. "At least I'm keeping him pinned down." She thought.

Her thought was soon broken, when Xeron exploded forward! Flying straight for the Speeder, and ramming his claws into it! Before the three inside knew it, the metal giant actually tore the vehicle apart, piece by piece, and loomed over them….. His claws ready to sink into his knew prey. "Must… Destroy… Danny's… Friends" He slowly said, Ember noticing something to his speech.

Before he could attack, the Rocker Ghost teleported herself, and the other two, out of arms reach of Xeron, appearing next to Danny. "I think he's being controlled." She said, looking to Danny as he slowly started to get himself back together from the attack.

"What do you mean, Ember? He seems to be just in some sort of rage." Danny asked, rubbing his head… Noticing that Xeron was heading straight for them, and sent a powerful Ecto-blast to send him back into the wall.

"Because… The way he's talking. I mean, listen to him! Not to mention, look at his eyes." She pointed at his helmet, and Danny noticed that they _were_ different from before, they were even glowing! "I don't even think he knows what the heck he's doing." She finished, grabbing her guitar, hitting a note to send an energy fist to blast Xeron back into the hole Danny sent him through before.

"Ok, say I believe that, what can we do? It's not like we can actually stand up to him." Danny said, as he flew forward and began to barrage the enraged Xeron with Ecto-blasts, to keep him pinned. "From what he told us, and how we saw him turn the Fenton Specter Speeder into scrap, we're out matched here!" He continued, before being grabbed by Xeron and thrown back into the wall!

"He has a point, Ember! Xeron out matches us, even together." Kitty yelled, as she and Johnny blindsided Xeron with energy blasts.

"I have to go with Kitty here, I don't know how much longer we can actually hold our own against him! After all, he isn't afraid to kill! He'll probably go for the kill shot when he sees it." Johnny yelled, sending blast after blast before summoning Shadow, his Bad Luck Ghost, and add its attacks into the fray.

A voice suddenly shouted out, "Time. Out!" And Clockwork appeared, in his adult form, looking at the mind controlled Xeron, then to the group of desperate teens. "This wasn't a good thing to end up with, but it at least it can still lead to the good outcome." Clockwork looked at Ember with a smile, and flew over to her with one of his trademark medallions.

He placed it around her neck, as she slowly started to unfreeze, looking up at the Master of Time. "Clockwork? What are you doing here?" Ember asked, eyeing him while he changed from his adult form, to his elderly form.

"Easy, Ms. McLain… To help you defeat this Mind Controlled Xeron." Clockwork actually revealed, almost like he didn't want to be cryptic.

"But… How? He's way too strong for any of us, even together." Ember said, looking at Xeron… She felt pain, looking at how he was being forced to do something.

"Oh, I think a Ghost that uses a certain ability to mind control billions of people, all at once, could counter act an ability only used to mind control just one person?" Clockwork said, as Ember looked up at him. "Yes, Ms. McLain. Though, with the song to break a spell this strong, must truly come from the heart." He added, before suddenly disappearing, with his medallion, his voice whispering out. "Time. In!"

Time slowly started to move forward, attacks hitting Xeron once more, as Ember thought about what Clockwork said. She looked back up at the metal warrior that was Xeron, and gave a determined look. "Everyone! Just hold him off… I think I know how to break what's wrong with him." Ember yelled, Danny realizing what she's planning the moment the Rocker Ghost pulled out her guitar… As if she was ready to play a concert.

"You heard her, everyone! Unleash all you got!" Danny yelled, as everyone started to blast Xeron, keeping him where he was, even pushing him back slowly. Sam and Tucker even jumped in, with their Ghost Hunting weapons, blasting the person they thought could probably kill them within seconds. Just looking at his armor's paint job, nearly made Tucker wet himself.

Xeron started to walk forward, using the talons on his feet to brace himself. "Must… Destroy… Danny…. And… His friends." He mumbled, keeping his arms forward to block the oncoming blasts, aimed towards him. However, he suddenly stopped as a tone was played in the room… Making everyone stop their attacks, and allowed Xeron to look towards Ember.

"_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_**"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."**_

Xeron just looked at Ember, lifting his right claw up to crush her but stopped the moment he heard the last part…. Sounding like he was straining about something, grunting. The green eyes started to flash red again, before returning. His body began to tremble a bit.

"_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall."**_

Ember opened her eyes, to watch as Xeron reached up and grab hold of his head! The pain had returned to his head, causing him to just roar out. His grip got so tight, his own claws started to cut into his helmet. The eyes rapidly turning from green, to red, and then back again. A tear slowly fell from her eye, seeing him in that much pain.

"_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."**_

Xeron looked back down at Ember, still holding his head in pain. "Ember… Must dest-... No! I cannot harm her!? I refuse to!" He yelled, looking at her. He was fighting something in him, while the lights of his eyes were flashing. "But, my orders are to kill her." He shook his head, "I refuse to, I will not!"

"_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."**_

At the end of her song, Xeron's eyes turned red and he fell to the ground. At that, Ember let go of her guitar, the sling allowing it to slide to her back, and she knelt down next to him. "Xeron! Are you alright?" She asked.

Xeron slowly lifted himself off the ground, holding his head. "Y-Yeah… But everything is a blank." He said, shaking his head a bit. "What happened? Last thing I remember… Is some guy, a Vampire Ghost… Shocking me with some green energy… Vlad, I think his name was." He looked at the room, noticing that the entire area was trashed, the remains of ghosts everywhere and a destroyed vehicle. "D-Did I do this?"

Everyone looked at each other, hey knew exactly who he was talking about but no one had the heart to tell him, until Ember slowly started to nod. "I-I'm sorry… Baby-pop. You did, but it wasn't you! You were being controlled!" She said, trying to convince him not to beat himself up for it.

Xeron looked at Ember, looking down at the ground now. "I-I don't know… My rage for that Walker guy…" He slowly gripped the ground, his claws actually marking it. "I think… The mind control, allowed me to vent it." He looked at everyone around him, noticing how they _all _had wounds from his own weapons. "I need to go… I need to get out of here!" He roared, his jet pack suddenly exploding! Ripping him out of Ember's arms, and crashing through the walls, back into the Ghostzone.

"Well… We find him, then we lose him again." Tucker said, holding his arm, and watched as Xeron disappeared into the Ghostzone.


	6. Revelation and a Concert!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom or Warhammer 40k works, this is strictly a Fan Fiction I was asked to do by a few of my friends, and something I really wanted to do. So! All product belong to their respected owners :D though… One would say I technically own Xeron, but not the Night Lord version. Just the name and character type! Well, enjoy my friends**__** I HOPE you guys like it… Granted, I'm not too savvy with ALL of Warhammer 40k, just got what I needed to make this work.**_

Chapter 6: Revelations and a Concert

_-Ghostzone, Walker's Prison shortly after Xeron's exit-_

"Guys! We got to go after him, before Vlad gets to him again!" Kitty yelled, before Johnny stopped her, noticing that Ember was just staring at the hole Xeron made in the wall. When the Rocker Ghost fell to her knees, realizing that snapping Xeron out of the control made things worse, and started to cry…. Kitty rushed over to her friend, and gave her a tight hug. "Ember, you had to… If you didn't he would have killed us. How do you think that would have made him feel?" She asked.

"I-I don't know… He barely even knows us, and I barely know him. I don't know what he would have thought." She cried, placing both hands over her face. "I don't even know why I sang that song…"

"I can answer that question, Ms. McLain." Clockwork suddenly appeared, floating above everyone, in his child form. He looked down at them, his face blank as ever.

"Clockwork! You lied to me! You said that I could break the mind control, and that he would be better!" Ember screamed, attempting to take all of her emotions, and bundling it into rage… Aiming it all towards the Master of Time, but before she could get that chance? Danny flew up and grabbed hold of her.

"Ember! Stop! Think about what you're about to do here! It's Clockwork, for crying out loud, he could destroy you without anyone even blinking!" He yelled, holding on to the enraged Rocker Ghost the best he could, until she calmed down.

"Daniel has a point, Ms. McLain. Plus, I didn't lie to you. All I said, was that your own power could break the spell over him. I didn't say that it would end with him being fine." Clockwork stated, floating down to the group. "As to answer the other question? Well, that is a matter of time and space, one of which I control." Ember slowly calmed down, wanting to hear what Clockwork had to say for himself.

When the Master of Time held his staff up, to teleport everyone, they were stopped by a weak voice. "Hold it… Right there, criminals." Walker said, slowly getting up and holding his arm. "Someone here has to pay for what that maniac did… And seeing how you all broke the rules, and brought him here. It's only fair that you all pay for it." It was obvious that Walker was in no shape, what so ever, to fight the group.

Clockwork looked at the rather misguided warden, and floated over to him. "Calm yourself, Warden Walker. These children are trying to help the world, by convincing Xeron to help them… When you fought him, he was under the control of your real prey, someone who broke the biggest rule of all… They entered the southern part of the Ghostzone, and stole an artifact the Ghost King hid there." Clockwork stated, Walker's eyes going wide, before blazing in anger.

"THEY DID WHAT!?" He roared, suddenly forgetting how badly injured he was. "Forget about that maniac! Who did it? Who has broken the number one rule in the entire Ghostzone, and breached the southern boarder!?"

Clockwork placed a hand on to Walker's shoulder, reversing the damage that Xeron did to him. "If you come with us, then you'll find him… And do your duty, as the Ghostzone's Warden." He said, giving a sly smirk to the Warden.

"Oh, I will… Even if I _have_ to work with these lesser criminals, since their friend destroyed almost all of my men!" Walker was in a complete, blind, rage. He had no idea what he was doing, due to the fact that his number one rule was shattered by someone.

"Good… Now, come on. We don't want to be late." Clockwork, and Walker, went over to the teens. "Everyone stay close, don't want to leave anyone behind." He lifted his staff up, again, the group suddenly disappearing from Walker's Prison.

_-Somewhere in the Ghostzone, after Clockwork teleported everyone away-_

"What have I done? I actually attacked innocent people…. I attacked everyone…. I actually attacked Ember." Xeron said, holding his head while on both knees… He found a forest like island, and landed there. He threw his helmet off, and leaned over while still holding his head. "What has gotten in to me!? These aren't the real actions, the real thoughts, of a Night Lord!? Why am I plagued so!"

"Because you know who you really are, Soldier… You're not some random killer, like the others." A voice, within his mind, stated. It was a benevolent, sweet, female voice. "You aren't a fake Night Lord, you aren't some Chaos Worshipper. You. Are. A. Son. Of. Kruze."

Xeron slammed his clawed fist into the ground, "But Father led us _against_ the Imperium! Helped the Rebellion against the God Emperor!" He roared, straining at the thoughts of what occurred during that time… The other Astartes he killed during the Horus Heresy, all the people he slaughtered after.

"Don't you mean, the _Corpse_ Emperor?" Another voice, in his mind, said. This one was a male voice, much darker than the other. Almost like a serpent's voice. "And who cares? You're the stronger hunter here, anyone weaker than you _deserves_ to die."

"Don't listen to him, Xeron! That isn't you, it never was! You were a savior, a bringer of Justice! One who mastered the dangerous emotion that was Fear, and turned it into their weapon! Konrad would have been proud of you!" The Female Voice said,

"She doesn't know what you are, Xeron. You're a powerful Hunter of Darkness! A being of Death and Chaos! The Justice that the Corpse Emperor sold Konrad, was a lie. You knew it, all the Night Lords did!" The Male Voice said, growling. "You should have killed those weaklings, when you had the chance. _Especially_ Ember, how dare she say those words to you! She knows not of what you are!"

Xeron was becoming agitated, the voices were so rapid. He couldn't think on his own, because of their argument. "Will you two…. Leave. Me. ALONE!" He roared, slamming both clawed fists into the ground, before leaning over and holding his head. "Why can't I be left alone, why can't I figure out what is wrong with me." The thought of harming Ember, though, actually forced a tear to slide from the eternal warrior's eye.

In front of him, a familiar ghost picks up Xeron's helmet, laughing a bit. "Conflicting thoughts, my pet? I guess your mission failed? Well then, we should fix that with a stronger dose." Vlad said, the artifact in his free hand.

Xeron looked up, and saw the Vampire Ghost in front of him, and lashed out in anger! Flying straight for him! His claws ready to rip apart the one that dared to control him, and force his own will over him. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared, the claws spreading out, so that they could do more damage.

Before he could reach Vlad, however, the artifact show out another blast of energy and slammed into Xeron! Forcing him to stop, just in front of Vlad, and be shocked with the energy! "Oh, I think not… Remember? You're supposed to kill young Daniel, and his friends, remember? And to prevent that little bimbo from actually breaking my control again, let's increase the amount of energy in your body, hm?" Vlad said, as the artifact began to go into over drive! Xeron's eyes started to glow with green energy, before burning with it! When he placed the helmet on, the blazing energy seeped through the helmet's eyes and started to make them look like they were burning, as well.

"Your wish, is my Command, Master." Xeron said, lowering his hands down, and sitting himself down. "Destroy Danny Phantom, and his friends, orders confirmed. Anything else?" He asked, looking down at Vlad.

"Oh, yes, there is one more thing. Instead of sending you alone, this time, how about we send you… Oh, I don't know, an Army? To make sure the deed gets done?" Vlad held the orb up, the energy sending out discharges all around them! Forcing ghostly skeletal warriors to appear, where the discharges struck! But that wasn't the only thing the artifact did… Vlad started to grow _much_ bigger. His eyes turned emerald green, blazing themselves, as his body turned into a shadow! "Yes! Yes! I can feel the power growing inside of me! With this artifact, I'll rule both the Earth, _and_ the Ghostzone! But, instead of finding young Daniel, we'll draw him out. To Amity Park!" Vlad gloated, letting out an echoed cackle.

"As you wish, Master." Xeron said, as the entire Army disappeared, in a flash of green energy.

_-Clockwork's Realm.-_

Everyone looked around, at the tower filled with clocks and dials… Being a Master of Time, it only made sense that Clockwork's Realm would be covered with them. He floated over to two of the Clocks, the group walking over to him. "Now then, to answer your question as to what I know about why Ms. McLain feels the way she does." Clockwork said, the two clock activating to show Ember on one screen, and then Xeron on the other. She was having one of her concerts, while Xeron was…. On a battlefield? He was slicing through other types of 'Space Marines', wearing green armor with a sword and wings as their insignia. They reminded Danny of the Teutonic Knights, but a green version of them. "Things seem different, as they show on the screen… However, if we change up a few things? Like, for example, the different settings..." The image of Ember started to shift, and she was not fighting evil ghosts with Danny and…. Xeron!? Who had was flying over her, like some protective guardian silent guardian, slicing into a skeletal ghost with a strange, electrified, sword. The other one shifted, before showing Xeron and Ember fighting a reversed version of the green Space Marines! Their armor looked more like Xeron's did, but his armor looked more… Holy, than before.

"What does this mean, Clockwork? It… Doesn't make much sense?" Danny said, trying to wrap his head around it, but what Clockwork was showing didn't answer the questions at all.

"Yeah, grandpa… None of this makes any sense, it just shows Xeron and Ember together-" Kitty stopped herself, she realized what it was the Master of Time was trying to show.

Clockwork smirked, seeing that Kitty had understood what it was. "Easy, Daniel." Clockwork pointed to one screen, "In one space and time, Ms. McLain becomes an evil ghost fighting hero, wither mysterious husband, the 'Night Avenger'. Who is more than a match for any ghost or human enemy. They also fight alongside you, protecting the world from Ghostly Threats, along with the Ghostzone." He motions to the second screen. "In the other? The two of them fight side by side, against the forces of the Chaos, demonic entities… As a lethal husband-wife, battle team." He pointed to a larger clock, above the other. "The two of you, Ms. McLain, were a destined couple. Despite being from different universes, and time." An image of Ember and Xeron, holding hands, appeared on the large clock. This revelation, actually made Ember blush quite a bit.

"So…. Wait, me having the sudden feelings for him?" Ember said, before Clockwork quickly answered her question, before even being finished.

"Is because of destiny, and fate." Clockwork smirked at her, holding on to his staff. "The moment the two of you laid eyes on each other, sealed the deal for the magic at play here….. Though, if the two of you are never to be?" Clockwork reworked the larger clock, to show something that terrified everyone. It was an image of Xeron, shadowed by a blazing Amity Park, with green eyes and blood dripping from his claws "A fate worse than death, or an afterlife within the Ghostzone." Danny actually saw himself, dead, in Xeron's claws.

"How… Is this future happen, Clockwork?" Tucker asked, gulping rather hard at the sight of Xeron.

"Easy, Tucker… Vlad actually kills Ember." Clockwork stated, coldly.

Everyone gulped, realizing how simple such a turn would be. "So, Vlad is the one that broke the number one rule of the Ghostzone, and breached the southern border." Walker said, rubbing his chin at what he saw, "And plans to use this… 'Xeron' for his plots? How does he do it, Clockwork? How would he kill Ember?" The Warden Ghost crosses both arm behind his back, as if he was some sort of detective.

"He has Xeron kill her, during his mind controlled form. The death of Ember, will seal his fate, and fully giving himself up to the darker half of himself." Clockwork answered, as the group nodded. "Now, before anything else. You all must prepare for a concert." Clockwork said, making everyone look completely dumbfounded.

"Concert? What do you mean?" Sam asked, wondering what the Master of Time is planning.

"The only way to truly break the spell over Xeron, is if Ms. McLain sings. I simply figured, to do that… Maybe we should pull out all the stops? Who knows, it may work." Clockwork answered, giving a sarcastic shrug.

Everyone knew how cryptic the Master of Time was, and that this was him actually giving them the answer. "Let's do it!" Everyone yelled, except for Walker… Who just nodded to the plan. "I'll pull what men I have left, and have them become the Concert Security. If Xeron shows, they'll let us know." Walker said, Clockwork teleporting him away.

"Let's get to Amity Park… We have a concert to prepare!" Ember said, pulling out her guitar.

"Can we do one, so quickly?" Danny asked, unsure about this plan.

"Oh, Dipstick, you underestimate my abilities as a Rocker." Ember said, hitting a few notes on her guitar.

Clockwork smiled at them, "Hurry, children, time is wasting." He stated, before teleporting them away from his Realm… The Master of Time looking up at the dark version of Xeron. "And, for their sake, I hope this plan works, or everyone is doomed."

_-Amity Park, shortly after Clockwork teleported the teens away-_

Danny looked around, noticing that Amity Park was untouched since they last were there. "Good, Vlad hasn't attacked just yet." He sighed with relief, as everyone nodded, before the Fenton RV skidded in front of them!  
"Danny! We read a sudden spike of ghost energy here, during patrol… What are you kids doing here? Weren't you looking for that Xeron guy?" Maddie asked, leaping out from the RV, with her ecto-gun ready.

"Yeah, mom… But we got a bigger problem. It's Vlad, he's found a way to actually control him! Forcing him to fight without reason." Danny explained, Maddie covering her mouth at the revelation.

"Alright, what do we need to do?" Maddie knew she had no time for questions, being like Xeron in the control of a madman was worse enough.

"We need to get a concert se up, and ready, for when they arrive. Apparently, Ember's singing is the only way to actually break Vlad's control over Xeron." Danny stated, before going into something that shocked his mother more. "Walker said he's going to get the concert a security detail…And before you asked, when he found out that Vlad had gone into the southern parts of the Ghostzone, he forgot about everything, and agreed to help."

Maddie nodded, as Jack suddenly jumped from the RV. "Maddie! We got reports of a Ghost Army appearing in Wisconsin! Vladdie _and_ that Xeron guy leading the charge! The military, and the GIW, can't seem to stop them!"

"Wisconsin!? That only gives us a few days to prepare for this concert!" Maddie yelled, realizing how less of a time they got. Normally, it would only take a day or two to reach Amity Park from Vlad's mansion… However, with the military constantly engaging them, it could cause them to be slowed down, possibly.

"We only need a few days, Mrs. Fenton. All I need is a radio that could send out a message long distance." Ember said, walking forward. "Think we could use the town's radio station?"

"Of course we can, after all… I'm the Mayor of Amity Park! And this is a matter of national security!" Tucker yelled, the group smirking before rushing off. They had a lot to do, and hopefully they could get things done before Vlad's arrival.

_-Wisconsin, heading towards Amity Park-_

Vlad's army was being stalled by the United States Military, equipped with Ghost Hunting equipment, and the secretive ghost hunting government department, the Guys In White. It was starting to make him irritated. Even in his new form, Vlad's ego was still bigger than the whole country. "Xeron, my pet, see what you can do about those damned tanks, would you?"

Xeron, who was hovering next to Vlad, gave a nod. "As you wish, Master." He flew down, right in front of an Abrams Tank, looking up at it. The barrel of the tank slowly aimed down at him, but before it could fire… Xeron grabbed hold of its barrel, and actually crushed it! "Out of my Master's way, whelps." He jumped up to the turret, and dug his claws into it! Within seconds, he ripped the turret clean off, revealing the crew inside… Terrified of the attacker, especially when he pointed the twin barrel machinegun at them. When it started to fire, the crew started to scream, as they were slaughtered inside the tank.

The Guys In White were preparing to fire their weapons, at Vlad's commander, before something came over their ear pieces "What? Are you sure about this?" A voice was heard in the ear piece, before the agents gave a nod, "Alright, we'll buy them some time. But this guy is ripping through our tanks, one after another!" The Agents then started to blast at Xeron, even though their attacks pinged off his armor… It was still annoying for him.

Xeron waited until the Guys In White needed to reload, before firing his wrist attached stormbolter! Killing three of the Agents, and sending the rest behind cover. When he stopped, the Agents started to fire again, this time some of the soldiers joined in, knowing they needed to take this big guy out. Vlad watched, as his pet was being overwhelmed by gun fire, and forced to slowly retreat. "Hm…. This may take longer, than expected. Oh well, I have time. After all, one does not become King of two worlds, in one day." Vlad gloated, laughing, as he just relaxed in the air. But his attention was pulled away, the moment he heard something from one of the trucks… It was that blasted song, Ember always sang! "What in the name of…" He flew down, blasting away the soldiers around the truck, and listened to what was happening on the radio.

When the song was finished, Ember suddenly came over the radio with a message. "Hey there, babies! It's your favorite Rock Diva, Ember McLain, here! Telling you that I'm having a concert on Valentine's Day, in Amity Park, Minnesota! Anyone, whose anyone, is going to be there! Even the Ghost Boy Hero, Danny Phantom! Not to mention, I'll be waiting on a special someone to show up for my concert, and hold a song just for him! So, come on down, and let's have a little fun on the day of love!"

This information actually made Vlad grin, and laugh uncontrollably! "Oh, how I love these would be hero types! Taunting the Super Villain to come to them! And on Valentine's Day? This is almost perfect!" Vlad looked at Xeron, who was walking over to him with a GIW Agent in his claws. "Looks like we'll be joining our ghost teens on Valentine's Day, my pet… And it seems that bimbo will have a song, just for you, prepared. How great will this be, just to see the look on her face when she realizes that the plan didn't work?"

Xeron gave a nod, "Yes, Master…. Will we postpone our plans?" He asked.

"Oh yes, we'll take our time, just so they can have everything ready for the big day…. And your big appearance, and kill." Vlad looked back to the radio, not noticing Xeron's eyes flashing red and him actually crushing the GIW Agent in his claws.

_-Amity Park Radio Station, after Ember's Transmission-_

Ember walked into the recording room, giving a sigh of relief. "Think grandpa heard the message?" She asked, smirking at Tucker and Danny.

"Oh yeah, I hijacked every Military Frequency in the Country, with my PDA, just for this transmission. If they were near by a military vehicle, or even just your simple radio, they heard the message." Tucker said, holding up his PDA with pride.

"Yeah… I just hope Vlad is still an egomaniac to fall for this plan…" Danny said, giving a sigh, but shrugged. "Then again, he's remained the same fruit loop through the years, so I highly doubt he's changed any, even if he's been super powered by something." The group laughed, as they left the radio station… Leaving Ember's Transmission on a loop, going to prepare for a sudden concert.


	7. A Concert of the Heart and a Golden God

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom or Warhammer 40k works, this is strictly a Fan Fiction I was asked to do by a few of my friends, and something I really wanted to do. So! All product belong to their respected owners :D Bring Me To Life and My Immortal belongs to the hit band Evanescence! A badass band that I really wanted to put into this story ^.^. Though… One thing I would say that I technically own Xeron, but not the Night Lord version. Just the name and character type! Well, enjoy my friends**__** I HOPE you guys like it… Granted, I'm not too savvy with ALL of Warhammer 40k, just got what I needed to make this work.**_

Chapter 7: A Concert for the Heart, and a Golden God

_-Amity Park, the day after Ember's message-_

Danny was shocked at how many people had already arrived, he was afraid that seats will be filled by noon… Leaving no more seats left, and people would be left in the parking lot. "Told you I could get a lot of people here." Ember said, walking up next to Danny, the two of them were standing on the stadium's roof.

"No kidding…. We also have to prepare for our guests of honor, too." Danny sighed a bit, thinking of having to fight a mind controlled Xeron again. When Ember didn't say anything, he looked towards her to notice her holding her arms, looking towards the ground. "Ember? You can do this, right?"

She shrugged both shoulders, closing both eyes. "I-I'm not sure…. I mean, the last time I actually sang to break the control, he realized what he did and ran for it…." She said turning around to look up at the sky. "Sometimes…. I wonder if someone is really up there, with all that has happened, if they really want it to."

Danny just looked at her, looking up to the stars. "I ask that, myself, all the time, and I haven't gotten the answer yet." He gave a sigh, shaking his head. "If someone was there, I'm sure they have a reason for it all." He gave a smile, placing a hand on to her shoulder. Before they knew it, a star shot across the sky! "Quick! Ember, make a wish!" Danny shouted, pointing to where the star was.

Ember, who didn't really do these kinds of things, decided to just go with it. What could hurt, right? She clasped both hands, held them up to her chest, and closed her eyes. "Whoever is up there…? If you're listening, then please, grant this wish. Tomorrow, a person I care about is coming. He isn't himself, he's being controlled by someone dark. The only way to break the control, is for me to sing a song from the heart. Please, grant us the power to save him… From what he's told us, of his own past, he's never really won anything. He's been seen as a Monster, a murderer, and constantly losing what he cares about." She opened her eyes, and looked up to one start that started to shine brightly. "Just give him this one victory, just this once…. I'm willing to give up anything, for him."

Danny couldn't help but smile at her wish, it sounded like she brought that straight from her heart, despite being a Ghost. He places his hand on to her shoulder, "Ember… I'm sure, if the person up there, did hear you. Hopefully, they'll be able to save Xeron from Vlad, by using your song." His words, actually made her smile, the two of them flying into the stadium.

Unknown to them, someone did hear Ember's wish. Despite his current condition, this being existed outside normal space and time, and heard every word…. Sitting upon a golden throne, trapped in the bones of a time long passed, a single wish whispered into his dormant mind and awakened something deep within his body.

_-Just outside Amity Park-_

"Heh, look at them all… None of them know what future awaits them, tomorrow." Vlad said, holding the artifact in his right hand and kept his left hand behind his back. "It's so pleasing to think about it."

Xeron slowly walked up behind him, claws covered in blood. "Master…. Are you sure sending the army back to your mansion was a good idea? What if we needed the back up?" He asked, looking down at the shadowed version of Vlad.

"Oh yes, my pet. It is a strategic move, just in case Daniel somehow overpowers us, though… Heh, I highly doubt he, and his allies, have the skills to defeat just you in combat." He looked up at Xeron, eyes glowing green. "Let alone me, in my enhanced state, with you." Vlad started to laugh, looking back down, to the city that he left behind two years ago.

Xeron gripped his claws, and nodded, "Yes… Master. Anything else you wish of me, right now?" He asked, looking back down at Vlad.

"No, my pet… I do not. Go and wait for my summons." Vlad said, Xeron giving a nod and walked off.

_-February 14__th__, Amity Park Stadium, Ember's Concert-_

Everyone was cheering for Ember, it was so loud that the entire Stadium was shaking. Around it, Walker had the remains of his Riot Police Force along with a few more Ghosts that wanted to help stop the rampage. Ember was in her dressing room, looking at herself in the mirror. "Damnit… I've never been nervous at one of my concerts before. I feel like I'm going to be sick." She said, noticing that her outfit was her normal attire and her hair was in her trademark bundle. "And I couldn't even dress special for him…."

"Ah, but I can help you with that, Ms. McLain." Clockwork's voice said, before he appeared behind her, in his elderly form...

"Clockwork!? What? How?" She asked, eyeing the Master of Time, wondering why he didn't stop time.

"Because I was supposed to appear, without freezing time, Ms. McLain. As for how? Well…." Clockwork pointed his staff, at her feet, and slowly pulled it up. Ember's outfit slowly started to change, as Clockwork's staff moved up, into something like that of Xeron's. It looked more like a mix of her outfit, and his armor set. Her boots had skulls, and wings, like Xeron's shoulder pads… Her pants were midnight blue, with lightning bolts painted across them… Her stomach was still exposed, but her top looked like armor, shoulder pads matching Xeron's own shoulder armor… Her gloves were like her pants, midnight blue with lightning bolts painted across them. While her hair, was no longer in a ponytail… It was now let down, bangs untouched.

Ember looked at herself, amazed at what Clockwork had did. "W-What? How did you-" Ember was about to ask, but Clockwork stopped her.

He turned in to his child form, still smiling. "You wanted another attire, for this special occasion. And what better way to catch a person's attention… Then looking like what he once did." Clockwork answered, opening a window of what Xeron looked like before the Horus Heresy… His armor had no golden trims, as Ember's didn't as well. He still had large skulls, and bat wings, but she thought he looked a heck of a lot better. But, another thing different, was that he was carrying a large rifle in his hands, at the time.

"Hm… Clockwork, when you showed him actually being a Hero, he wielded a sword. It wasn't a past version of him, because he's wielding a rifle in this…." She looks at the Master of Time, "Where does he get that sword?" She asked, remembering an overlooked detail that didn't occur to her before, that the hand guard of the sword was his insignia.

"Unfortunately, Ms. McLain, I cannot tell you how he obtains that weapon." He said, slowly starting to disappear. "Now, go out there, and knock them dead." He chuckled, disappearing completely.

Ember looked down at her new attire, placing a hand over it. "Thank you, Clockwork." She smiled, as someone knocked at her door.

"Ember! You're on! The crowd is getting restless!" One of the Stagehands yelled.

Ember smiled, nodding. "Alright! I'm on my way!" She yelled, rushing out the door to take her place.

-_Seconds later, on the Stadium Stage-_

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd shouted, wanting to see their favorite diva on stage, unknown to them. Walker, and his men, were invisible above them…. Watching for Vlad and Xeron, and waiting to pounce. They started to cheer, as smoke slowly appeared on the stage.

Within seconds, a blue-flamed explosion occurred on the stage! Ember appearing, where it occurred, and rushed over to the microphone. "Heeeeello, Amity Park!" She yelled into it, everyone started to cheer even louder for her, her flaming hair was raging with all the power flowing through her.

She heard several comments that actually made her blush. "Wow! Ember looks HOT in that outfit!" One said, "Think she dressed like that, for her special someone?" Another asked their friend. "Maaaaaaan I wish Ember was my girlfriend! This guy is super lucky!" A random "nerd", as Ember thought, said.

She smiled, thinking of what Xeron would actually say about her attire. She gave a light sigh, before speaking into the microphone again. "Are you all ready to rock with me?" The moment everyone agreed, her band started the instrumental for her famous song, "Well then! Let's start this concert off with a song you all know and love!" She started to play her guitar, going straight in to the song.

_**Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!**_

_**It was, it was September  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call**_

_**Your life goes on without me  
My life, a losing game  
But you should,  
You should not doubt me!  
You will remember my name**_

_**Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!**_

The crowd started to go crazy for the song! Following the beat of the instrumental, some people even started to sing along. Glow sticks were rocking forward, groups of people dancing to her song…. But Ember's eyes were on something else, a figure that flew in from one of the opened doors, outside. The crowd was so focused on the concert, no one noticed the eight foot tall metal warrior, with green eyes, hovering above them all… Eyeing Ember with a hostile look in his helmet.

_**Your heart, your heart abandoned  
Your wall, now perishing  
Like dead trees in cold December...  
Nothing, but ashes remain**_

_**Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender...!  
You will remember my name!**_

_**Ohh...  
Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!**_

_**Oh, Ember!  
So warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!**_

_**Yeah, you will remember my name...!**_

Everyone cheered, even louder, for Ember! They loved her hit song, to the point that it made them all nearly go crazy. On the stage sides? To Ember's right was Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Danny's Parents. To her left, were Johnny, Kitty, and Walker. Everyone was watching Xeron, for a reaction. He was there long enough for her song to affect him, but his eyes were still blazing with green energy. "It's not working, like last time… What should we do?" Danny asked, looking to those on his side.

"Give it time, Danny… She's not done yet." Sam said, noticing the determined look in Ember's eyes… She was staring hard at Xeron. "This battle, for Xeron, isn't over yet."

Ember smiled, noticing how Xeron's hands were twitching a bit. "Everyone… This next song is for someone really special to me, that I found out… Even though I haven't known him for very long, a few days in fact." She laughed a bit, before continuing. "But, I discovered, that I he means the whole world to me." Ember looked up to Xeron, and pointed right at him. "Let me introduce to you… Xeron! A Lord of the Night that conquered this diva's heart!" She shouted, the stage lights pointing right at him! Revealing him above the crowd, just hovering there! The cameras pointed at him, showing Xeron on the large screens, so those that couldn't see actually were able to know who Ember was talking about. "He isn't well, and it's breaking my heart to see him like this… The only way to save Xeron, is with the power of my music! So, everyone, help me save him!" Everyone cheered, wanting to help their favorite diva.

Xeron just looked at Ember, not saying a word. When everyone started to cheer for her, he slowly glanced around, seeing how they all wanted to help her. When he looked back to Ember, he noticed her outfit for the first time. She was dressed up like a female Night Lord! One from before the Horus Heresy. The inside of his mind started to rage, like a roaring storm, but the control remained over him and he just floated there. Vlad's voice suddenly whispered to him, "Kill. Her." But he wouldn't move, at all. All he did, was just watch Ember.

The beat to an old song, that Ember thought would really suit the situation… Putting her voice into it, but it sounded so sweet… Even to Xeron, the voice was so familiar to him but he could not place it!

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

Everyone started to sing with it, forcing Xeron to go insane! He started to swing around, violently, as if he was fighting some sort of battle! Holding his helmet. To the point, when a male portion of the song appeared, HE actually sang it! He couldn't explain how he knew the lyrics. The words just flowed into his mind, allowing him to say them.

_**Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**_

_**Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead**_

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life**_

_**Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**_

Xeron couldn't stand it anymore, the pain that rushed into his body. He looked at Ember, and flew straight for her! The others tried to react, but he was too quick for her! Ember was sent flying, across the stage, and stopped before the drums! She slowly got up, and stopped before anyone could actually attack Xeron. "No! Wait! I can handle this!" She yelled, everyone lowering their attack stances, as Xeron ripped his helmet off. The crowd was in an up roar, angered that Xeron actually STRUCK Ember! But Ember could see the pain in his eyes, behind the blazing green energy. "Everyone! Stop! I told you, he isn't well! And what is wrong with him, caused him to attack me! Calm down!"

Everyone started to calm down, hearing what Ember said. "Must… Kill… Ember… Wait, no... No!" He yelled, grabbing his head, something was causing him to fight the control.

"It's me, Xeron…. It's Ember. Don't you remember me?" She asked, walking back to him, as a tear slowly fell from her eyes.

"E-Ember…" He said, looking at her and how a tear fell from her face. "N-No! Stay back... Stay away from me! Must. Follow. Orders." He backed up, to the edge of the stage.

"Please, Xeron… Let me help you. I beg of you, I know you're still in there." She said, reaching out to him. But the massive warrior didn't reach back for her, he was in pain. "It's ok, Xeron... I know how to help you." She said, holding her guitar back up, everyone starting to cheer again.

_-Outside of Amity Park-_

"What!? How is she actually breaking the control again! I know there is more energy in the spell, she shouldn't be strong enough to break the mind control, even at the concert. What. Is. Going. On!?" Vlad roared, watching what was happening, from a distance… Noticing the Ghostly Guards around the stadium, knowing approaching would reveal too much.

_-Back in the Stadium, with Ember and Xeron-_

When everyone got the queue, that Ember was going with third song. The group started to take their position, even Walker flew through the stage floor, to take his own. The instruments started to be pulled away, by the band, as Ember handed her guitar to Danny and taking a microphone. She held it up to her lips, arms over her chest, as a piano started to play. The floor opened up, revealing what Walker was slowly playing the said piano for Ember. The tune caught Xeron's attention, making him actually look at Ember…. Letting his head go.

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

The group suddenly joined in, acting as Ember's own chorus for the song! While she walked closer, to the seemly paralyzed Xeron.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Ember was now right there, in front of Xeron! The crowd going crazy at how close she is to the eight foot tall terror! Xeron leaned down, looking over Ember, as she looked up to him. His face was hovering over her own, as they looked into one another's eyes. Even Walker was on edge, as to what the two were going to do, while he was playing the piano and keeping his eyes on them with the widest eyes.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years**_

Ember did the unthinkable, and surprised everyone there! She suddenly jumped up, wrapping both arms around Xeron's neck, and kissed the warrior right on the lips! Everyone was afraid that Xeron was going to harm her in some way, or throw her, in response… But he just stood there…. Taking the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, to the two of them, Ember pulled away and Xeron put her down… Showing how big his claws were compared to her. She pulled the microphone up, to say the last line of the song. "_**But you still have all of meeeeeee." **_

That did it, the pain had become unbearable now! Xeron actually reared back in sure pain, grabbing hold of his head! The green energy starting to surge all around is body, destroying things around the stage. All Xeron could do, was yell out in pain! The moment Ember went to grab him, she was pulled away by both Danny and Johnny! Keeping her away from the discharges, escaping his body. "No! Xeron! Stay with me!" She yelled, wanting to help him even more…. But she couldn't she had done enough, and even Clockwork couldn't have predicted what would happen next.

_-In the distance future, inside of the Emperor's Palace on Holy Terra-_

The Golden Throne started to shake with sure psychic power! The Custodians guarding the Emperor started to panic, as to what was happening. "By the Emperor! What is going on here!? Are we under attack?" One yelled, as the other used his polearm to brace himself.

"I don't know brother, it just suddenly happened! But we must protect the-… BY THE EMPEROR!" The other yelled, looking to the Emperor, to see that his eyes were glowing with an extremely bright light!

A powerful voice echoed all around them, "I… Am needed!" And the energy exploded upward! Passing, harmlessly, through the palace ceiling. The Custodians just looked at one another, wondering what had happened just now.

_-Back in Amity Park Stadium, on stage-_

Ember couldn't help but cry, because Xeron was in so much pain and she couldn't do anything about it! "Ember, we can't do anything about it, right now! It's all up to him now!" Danny yelled, as they watched the discharges randomly attack anything near Xeron. "Damnit… We can't even get close to him…."

The crowd started to scream, some actually leaving the stadium, while others watched in awe. "Danny! Look out!" Maddie yelled, as a bright, golden, light crashed between the three and Xeron! Creating an explosion of pure light, sending everyone but Ember and Xeron flying away!

_-Inside Xeron's mind!-_

A war was being waged within Xeron's mind, between the benevolent female voice, and the empowered dark male voice! The green energy was enhancing his hold over Xeron, and it seemed like he was going to win.

"Xeron! You can't give up! If he wins, then Ember will die!" The female voice yelled, trying to get Xeron's attention. "If he wins, then you will lose everything that makes you unique… You will lose everything that made you 'Xeron'! And not one of the nameless, faceless, masses!"

"Don't listen to her, Xeron! Join us, and destroy everything that stands before you! Even that bastard, Vlad Plasmius! Not even they can withstand the full might of a Night Lord!" The male voice yelled, trying to convince him. "We can even start, by destroying the very thing that is causing you such confusing thoughts… EMBER!"

The two of them were pulling at Xeron, as if he was some sort of tug-o-war rope! It felt like his body was going to be split in half, majority of him going to the darker side. Xeron slowly looked down, the darkness surrounding his body, as green energy started to crack his armor. "N-No… This isn't how it's supposed to end, not this way…" He thought, trying to pull away from both of them, only to go straight back to being pulled by them. "I can't let Ember die! I REFUSE to allow it! But I _need_ help!" He yelled out, just as a bright light exploded! Driving the darkness away.

"Xeron! Take my hand, child! Take my hand, and rise once more!" A powerful voice roared, within his mind, as a, golden, metal claw thrusts towards him! Xeron didn't care anymore, about EITHER voice! He ripped both arms forward, and grabbed the hand that was reaching for him!

The moment he grabbed on to it, the claw clenched down on both of his hands, and ripped Xeron away from the two voices! Both yelling, "Noooo! He is ours!"

_-Back on the Stage-_

The green energy discharges suddenly stopped, Ember rushing over as Xeron fell to his knees. Before he fell forward, Ember grabbed him and went under his large arm. "Xeron! You're alright! Thank the Ghostzone!" She yelled, seeing the blazing green energy disappearing, and Xeron's eyes returning to normal.

"Y-Yeah… What happened, Ember?" Xeron asked, looking to the Rocker Ghost… Who had a surprised look, on her own face.

"I… Don't know, baby-pop. He suddenly appeared, and the green energy suddenly disappeared." She looked back forward, which made Xeron look to who it was that saved him

Xeron couldn't believe who it was, that he saw…. It actually made his jaw drop. "I-I-Impossible! Y-You're dead! Not to mention, in a far different timeline!" Xeron roared, finding it impossible to see who it was, that he is seeing right now.

"Nothing is impossible, for me, child. After all, I _am_ the Emperor." A powerful voice said… Everyone just stared at a much larger man, wearing golden armor, with a massive claw on one hand and a blazing sword in the other. His hair was raven black, and down past his chest. He even had a ghostly glow about him, but it was more of a bright light. "But, I have a message to past on to you, Xeron." He stated, Xeron looking at him like he was expecting the Emperor to actually slay him. "The one, who controlled you, can no longer do so. For my power had made you immune to such magic…. While my time here is almost up, and I can no longer assist you here, there is another who can. When you need him, look to your own past. Look to your own teachings, in there…. Lies your answers, as to how you can defeat the future foe." With that, the Emperor exploded in a bright light! Blinding everyone there!

"X-Xeron… Who was that?" Ember asked, looking up at the dumbfounded Xeron. "His power, could even make the Ghost King tremble in fear."

Xeron, slowly coming out of his shock, looked down at Ember. "T-That… Was the one, and only, Emperor of Mankind. The Father… Of the Primarchs." Everyone froze at such a title, those that knew what a Primarch was, could only imagine how powerful this "Emperor" was… Since Xeron explained that a Primarch was beyond the power of a normal Space Marine.


	8. Broken Reunion and Night Avenger's Birth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom or Warhammer 40k works, this is strictly a Fan Fiction I was asked to do by a few of my friends, and something I really wanted to do. So! All product belong to their respected owners :D though… One would say I technically own Xeron, but not the Night Lord version. Just the name and character type! Well, enjoy my friends**__** I HOPE you guys like it… Granted, I'm not too savvy with ALL of Warhammer 40k, just got what I needed to make this work.**_

Chapter 8: Broken Reunion and Birth of the Night Avenger

_-A few seconds after the Emperor's Spirit disappeared-_

Before anyone could actually celebrate Xeron's recovery, a flash of green energy appeared and a shadowed version of Vlad Plasmius appeared in front of everyone. "Impossible! How did you even break my spell over him!?" He roared, energy blazing from his body. The crowd panicked, seeing a much stronger ghost appear, who seemed really pissed! Vlad's gaze aimed straight for Ember, "You…. You idiotic bimbo! I'll end you right here, right now!" He pointed his hand towards the Rocker Ghost, preparing an attack.

Before he could blast Ember, Xeron stepped between the two of them and pointed his wrist-mounted stormbolter at Vlad! "Don't. Threaten. My. EMBER!" He started to barrage the empowered ghost with nonstop, rapid, fire! Vlad was forced to stop his own attack, to put up a barrier, in order to protect himself from the continuous fire.

"Do you really think you can stop me, pet!? I'll just have to put even MORE of this artifact's power to keep you as my loyal slave!" Vlad held the artifact towards Xeron, using the fact that it had its own energy to his advantage. When the artifact sent the controlling energy towards Xeron, it merely just washed over him! Not even affecting the metal warrior, leaving him to keep firing at Vlad. "Impossible! How can you actually resist its touch!?"

Xeron's rockets exploded! Allowing him to fly straight to Vlad, while firing his stormbolter, while yelling. "For. The. EMPEROR!" Just saying it, though, was so strange. A battle cry he hasn't yelled in ten thousand years, but it felt so right to him.

When Xeron reached the protected Vlad, he slashed his claws towards his shield in hopes to actually destroy it and get to the weakling in side… But this was not the case, he only sent he empowered Halfa flying into a wall, leaving the barrier up. "There are too many variables I must work out… You kids have won this battle, but I will win the war! This I can promise you!" He quickly disappeared, in a puff of pink smoke.

Xeron waited until he was sure that Vlad was gone, before hovering back down to the stage, letting out a sigh of relief. Though, his attention was torn away the moment he head, "Xeron!" and Ember actually slammed in to him, hugging him tightly. "I thought we would lose you, that… That something bad will happen, because we couldn't get through to you." He heard how she felt, listening to her cry. Xeron had no words for this, he reached up and wrapped both arms around Ember's smaller body.

His claws reached up, and slowly rubbed the back of her hair. The heat of her flames didn't bother him, because he didn't care. "I-I'm… So sorry, Ember. I'm so sorry." He hugged her tighter, his emotions were running rampant, and emotions that he believed were dead inside of him. But this one ghost girl, this one person, was able to revive them. He didn't know why she was able to do this, but he felt that he had to keep them alive. "Will you ever forgive me?" He looked up at the others, noticing how they were all looking at him. "Can any of you ever forgive me? Even though… All of my actions, were unforgivable." He started to feel why his Father couldn't return to the Imperium, after destroying the Night Lord's home world. The sheer thought of doing such a thing, realizing the evil you've done….

Danny flew over to the two, Ember turning around in Xeron's arms so she could see everyone. "Xeron… There is nothing to forgive? You were not yourself, Vlad was controlling your actions. Anything you did, during that, was not your fault. It was his. Plus, you're our friend. Forgiving you is required" Danny chuckled a bit, everyone but Walker laughing with him.

"But there is a matter of my Prison, and the men you killed." Walker said, floating over to Xeron, eyeing him up and down.

Xeron just looked at the Warden, and gave a slow nod. "I know… Something I know, that was unforgivable." He released Ember, and walked up to Walker. Xeron put both arms to Walker, waiting for him to place his handcuffs on.

Walker just looked at the large claws in front of him, thinking about it for a moment. "As the Ghost Boy said, you were not yourself. The fact you actually attacked my Prison, was because of this Vlad Plasmius… And possibly my own fault, for my rash actions against Ms. McLain." He looked up at the behemoth, thinking for a moment. "If you help capture this rogue ghost, and putting an end to his plans, then I'll consider your crimes being… Repaid." This decision actually made a lot of people happy, Xeron nodding in agreement with Walker.

"I'll do it, Warden. In the name of Justice, I'll help hunt down the Criminal. Maybe I'll introduce to him, the Night Lord Justice while I'm at it." Xeron chuckled a bit, before suddenly being stopped by a new voice that he encountered before.

"Before that, Xeron, you need to come with me. We have some business to attend to." Everyone turned, to see Clockwork, in his Elderly form. "Post haste."

"You? What is it you require of me, Ghost?" Xeron said, walking over to the Master of Time.

"Clockwork? What do you need Xeron for? I mean, after all, he just came out of a rather strange situation." Danny said, also flying over to his mentor.

"Easy, Xeron, Daniel; there is a gift for him. One that must be presented to the super human, in order to defeat Vlad." Clockwork said, turning into his baby form. "In his current form, not even Xeron could defeat him, as is. While Xeron has the power to defeat any ghost, or human, he comes across… But Vlad is neither anymore. He's something more, something that needs to be stopped. There is also another catch to this, if he does accept this gift….. Xeron is destined to be slain by Vlad." Clockwork looked to Xeron, who was pondering what Clockwork just said. "However, I cannot force this choice on to you. It is completely up to you, whether you'll accept this gift, or not."

All eyes were on Xeron, and he was thinking deeply on what he should do. He glanced back at the group, staring at Ember mostly, before looking back at Clockwork. "Ghost… Will this save Ember? Will I protect her from Vlad?" Was his only questions on the matter, Clockwork pondered the question, as if he was looking to see.

"Yes, Xeron. Choosing to accept the gift, choosing to end your own life, will save Ember. She'll continue on, with that sacrifice." Clockwork answered, Xeron giving a nod.

"Then I will do it, I'll accept this gift and walk to me death, proudly…. Like my father, before me." Xeron stated, gripping his claws tightly.

"Xeron! NO!" Ember screamed, hugging on to Xeron's side. "I don't care if I die, I don't want to lose you and keep going on, myself!" Her eyes looked up to him, pleading for the warrior not to accept the gift. "I don't care if Vlad takes over the world…. We lost you twice, and barely were able to get you back… To lose you, permanently, I can't accept that!" Her eyes were tearing up worse now, and it actually struck Xeron even harder.

He turned, to face her, and gently pushed her back. "Ember…. I'm slowly starting to understand many things my father did, in his life. Slowly starting to understand the sacrifices he made, in order to protect what he held dear." Xeron said, walking over to his helmet and picked it up. His gaze looked into the visor, seeing the reflection of himself. "And right now, to bring Justice to evil, and protect what I hold dear, I must accept my own death." He turned back around, smiling at her. "I'll proudly accept this, and welcome the blade that'll strike me down… So long as I know, you're safe." With that Clockwork teleported the two of them away, without giving a single warning.

_-Clockwork's Realm, after he teleported the two of them away-_

When they entered his realm, Clockwork floated over to one of his clocks, adjusting the one on his staff. "So, Ghost, what is the gift you have?" Xeron asked, walking over to join Clockwork.

"First, I must ask you something… What do you understand about space and time?" Clockwork asked, looking up at his guest, turning into his adult form.

"Not much… The fact that I'm even hear, still confuses me a little." Xeron answered, honestly.

"Ah, I see. Well, to make this simple, space and time are ever changing things. Even now, there is another timeline with a different outcome." He held his staff up, revealing what would have happened if Xeron actually denied the gift. Xeron seeing how Vlad had slain _everyone_, including him. "Now, as for your gift… It is right here." He moved his staff, revealing a Power Sword! The hilt was black, blade looked like it was forged from an obsidian colored metal, and hand guard was designed to look like the Night Lord's insignia.

"W-What is? Where did this Power Sword come from?" Xeron asked, eyeing it because his claws prevented him from actually grabbing hold of it.

"An alternate version of Konrad Kurze. One that continued serving the Imperium, and fought against an alternate version of the Dark Angels, who betrayed the Emperor. This sword tasted the blood of a Daemon version of Lion El' Johnson, and slayed him." Clockwork answered, making Xeron actually suddenly freeze up in shock.

"T-This sword… Belonged to my Father?" He asked, eyeing how the blade matched his personality, their Legion's battle cry was edged into the blade's face. "What did he call it?"

"Chaosbane. The mere presence of this sword, terrified the mightiest of Daemon Champions. No even a Chaos Lord would dare to challenge one wielding this blade, mentioning its name, was said to have them die of terror." Clockwork explained, motioning to the sword itself… For Xeron to actually take it.

Xeron held up both of his hands, eyeing how they were both Power Claws. "But… How can I wield such a weapon, Ghost? I wouldn't even be able to hold it…" Xeron asked, allowing Clockwork to see that his hands were too big for the sword's hilt.

"An easy fix, Xeron." Clockwork waved his staff over Xeron's hands, making his Power Claws disappear completely! Replacing them with normal power gauntlets, which would allow Xeron to wield the Power Sword with no problems. "The Sword is yours to take, Xeron."

Xeron eyed how his claws were no more, and slowly gripped his hands. "And what gives me the right, the honor, of wielding the weapon o my father? The blade of such legends, that Daemons wouldn't face it?" Xeron asked looking up to Clockwork, for the answers. "After all, I as just a veteran Raptor, a mere foot soldier during his time… I couldn't even follow his teachings."

"Actually, Xeron…." Clockwork started, floating down to him and placed a hand on to his shoulder. "You followed them, without even knowing." He said, smirking at the warrior. "After all, your sense of Justice drove you to seek vengeance against Walker, and his men, for harming innocent people. It was your heart, and determination, to protect the weak against the strong? Not to mention, when Vlad was about to destroy Ember… You did the very thing Konrad would have done, to protect one he really cared for, and jumped between the two of them." Clockwork grabbed his staff, with both hands. "If you ask me, Xeron, Konrad would have been very proud of the warrior you became…. He may have even seen it, and smiled about it, as well? We may never know."

Clockwork's words actually made Xeron smile a bit, thinking of his father actually being proud of him. "Maybe… You're right." Xeron looked back up to the Power Sword, and reached up to it. When his hand gipped its hilt, the blade suddenly flared up! Xeron pulled it from where Clockwork had, looking how the blade was electrified… As if it was waiting for someone to grab hold of it, and wield it again. "Just how did you come across this blade, Ghost? I don't think it would have been easy to obtain." He looked towards Clockwork, wondering if stole it.

"Mmmm… To be honest, the blade was sitting within a Fortress Monetary, guarded by an elite corps of Night Lord Terminators and the Chapter Master himself. When I saw how you would save the world, by sacrificing yourself, but needed the sword." Clockwork flew up to a clock, and showed an image of him speaking with the Night Lord Chapter Master. "At first, they were hesitant of actually allowing me to take the blade. But, when I showed them an image of you, with the sword, slaying a Daemon looking entity… The Chapter Master handed the blade over, and said these words." Clockwork showed a new image, one of the Chapter Maser handing the Power Sword over to Clockwork, before going to an image of the Night Lord Chapter Master.

His words came out clear as day, making Xeron actually walk up to the image. "Brother. The other Chapters may say, our Emperor watches over and protects us… But there is only one person who watches over the Night Lords, and guards them. It is our Father, the mighty Night Haunter. He guards us, and his spirit guides our actions. With that, we Night Lords will always be connected. So, no matter where ever you go, we will go with you. Every battle you fight, you will not be alone… For we'll charge right behind you. Ave Dominus Nox, Brother Xeron-… No, Night Avenger." He gave a bow, as if acknowledging someone greater than him.

Xeron looked at the Chapter Master, he was never acknowledge so by any leader of the leaders within the Night Lords. For this one to address him so, actually filled him with pride. "W-Who was he?" He asked, eyeing the blade in his hands.

"Chapter Master Talos Valcoran." Clockwork answered, smirking a bit. He watched as Xeron pulled the sword up, horizontal of him, and eyed the blade. He eyed the blade, seeing a dark reflection of himself within the electrified obsidian metal. "Well, Xeron? Shall we?" He asked, tilting his head.

Xeron lowered the blade down, and turned to look at Clockwork. "It's not Xeron, right now, Ghost…" He placed his helmet on, the eyes lighting up red the moment it was attached. "It's 'The Night Avenger'." Clockwork nodded, teleporting the two of them, to the time when they are needed.

_-Right after Clockwork and Xeron left-_

Ember slump to her knees… She couldn't believe what Xeron was willing to do for him, "Why does this always happen…" She thought, eyeing the spot where Xeron stood.

"Well, everyone… We can't just stand here, twiddling our thumbs. Last I heard, there is a ghost army out there, somewhere, and I don't think a single super human can defeat them." Maddie said, pulling out her ecto-gun.

Most people just looked at her, thinking "Where did she just pulled that out from!?" But Danny gave a nod to his mom, "She's right… We still have a war to win! After all, we shouldn't leave Xeron to fight alone!" He said, everyone actually cheering at his comment.

"Hey! Phantom! Think we could help too!?" Someone from the crowd yelled, wanting to help Ember's supposed "boyfriend".

Danny looked at them, and thought for a moment. "Sorry everyone… But we don't have enough ghost hunting equipment to actually help you gu-" He was stopped by Walker.

"Actually, Ghost Boy, I can help with that. After all, my forces can supply them. We have extra equipment. The few that remained here? The few hundred? Oh yeah, we have enough to get these kids battle ready." Walker made a quick motion, as his men suddenly flew off, possibly heading to the Ghostzone. "They'll be ready by tomorrow."

"Whoa, well, uh… That changes things." Danny chuckled bit, and gave a nod. "Looks like you guys will be helping! Though, we'll kind of be out numbered ten to one in this battle, with no real possible escape…. You guys sure you want to help, still?"

Everyone suddenly cheered again, proving that they were still willing to fight. "There's your answer, Danny…. Looks like we have an army of our own, if any Ghosts come to help fight Vlad's own army." Sam said, thinking about it a bit.

While they spoke about that, Kitty's concern was on Ember. "Girlfriend? You alright?" She asked, floating over to Ember and placed a hand on to her shoulder.

"The first real guy I fall for, who was willing to face off with one of the most powerful Ghosts for me, is a total hunk, darker than me, and could defeat even the dipstick in a fight; only to find out… He is going to die because of it." She looked back at Kitty, eyes red from tears. "How do you think I feel?"

Kitty reached back, hearing the venom in her voice. "You… Have a point, Ember. But hey." She sat down next to her friend, smiling to her. "Think about how romantic it is? That big Dark Prince of yours, is willing to throw his life away for you? I would kill for a guy like that." She ignored Johnny actually yelling out "Hey!" and looked at her friend.

Ember thought about it for a moment, and got a really big grin on her face. "Maybe… He won't die? After all, he looks really skilled." She thought, starting to blush a little, imagine how he'll look standing over Vlad's body. But, then she realized something, she was still wearing the outfit Clockwork gave her! "Hey, guys… Should I make this a permanent look?" She looked back at the group, showing her outfit to them a bit more.

"Uh… Yeah? You look great, Ember!" Kitty said, wanting to help make Ember feel better.

"You remind me a bit of Xeron, kind of like a female ghost version, but still look great." Johnny said, Walker agreeing with him.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, it looks a bit too high tech for you… Since you're more of the Punk Rocker type." Tucker said, Sam, along with Danny's parents, agreeing.

"It's… A new look, but Xeron seemed to have liked it. When he noticed your attire, his attention was really caught. I think that is what really matters." Danny suggested, everyone shocked that he actually said a mature answer about it.

Ember smiled at Danny's suggestion. "Alright… I'm going to keep it, if it made Xeron happy." She said, giving a bit of a twirl before nodding. She thought about how "badass" it would look, fighting alongside Xeron while also looking like a female version of him… A true tag team.

Though, their attention was pulled away, when some of Walker's men rushed over. "Warden! We got trouble in the Ghostzone!" One yelled.

"What is it, Officer? Quickly, we don't have time to waste." Walker said, walking over to the panicked Riot Ghost.

"Vlad seems to be on the move. His Army is heading straight for Amity Park, and they are on the warpath… The Human Military can't stop them, they're being over ran." He explained, making everyone seem a bit worried.

"It seems… Our battle is going to be a lot quicker, than we thought." Walker said, rubbing his chin, before looking at the Riot Ghost again. "How long until they arrive?"

"Within the next two hours, sir…" The Riot Ghost replied, making everyone start to panic even more.

"Oh crap! We have like, no time to gear everyone up!" Tucker said, grabbing hold of his red beret. "What are we going to do, Danny!?"

Danny thought about it for a moment, before looking at Walker. "Walker, see if you can get your men ready to intercept… But leave some to help gear up everyone here."

"What about us, bro?" Johnny asked, looking to Danny.

"We'll be with the Intercepting Force. While my Parents, Sam, and Tucker; remain in the city and prepare another defensive line, incase ours fail." Danny answered.

"What about when Xeron shows up? Or… If he even does, that clock ghost seemed a bit shady." Maddie asked.

"I'm sure he'll come, after all… Clockwork is a good guy, and is always there to help. When he comes, we'll divert our forces to him, to help back him up in the fight to come." Danny added, everyone shocked at how tactical young Danny could be. "Now then, we have no time to waste, as Walker said, so let's get moving!" Everyone nodded, and rushed off to do what they need to, before the battle.

_-Two Hours outside of Amity Park, behind a massive Ghost Army-_

Vlad was brooding, hovering his army of mindless skeletal ghosts. "When I get there… I'm going to _level_ this blasted city, along with everyone in it! No more Mister Nice Future Ruler of Two Worlds." He looks down to his army, holding out the Artifact, "Everyone dies, my slaves! No one lives, show no quarter! Kill any who stands before you!" The Ghost Army let out a wailing cry, and began to charge forward, even faster! The military tried to fight them off, but they were swarmed by the greater force, no one being sparred the blade.

Unknown to Vlad, the Artifact was more in control, than he was. The energy making him even stronger, while also driving him to the brink of insanity. Vlad just laughed, becoming larger, due to the artifact empowering him… Not even thinking that he is the one being used, and not the artifact itself.


	9. Ave Dominus Nox!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom or Warhammer 40k works, this is strictly a Fan Fiction I was asked to do by a few of my friends, and something I really wanted to do. So! All product belong to their respected owners :D though… One would say I technically own Xeron, but not the Night Lord version. Just the name and character type! Well, enjoy my friends**__** I HOPE you guys like it… Granted, I'm not too savvy with ALL of Warhammer 40k, just got what I needed to make this work.**_

Chapter 9: Ave Dominus Nox!

_-Outside of Amity Park's City Limits-_

Walker's men had assembled a great deal of Ghosts that were angry with what Vlad had done, or didn't want to submit to him and give up their homes. There was around two hundred defenders, both Ghosts and Humans, with more coming with each one that the rear group had prepped with Ghost Hunting equipment. Danny smirked, standing out in front of the small defense force, there was even some US Military forces there along with GIW Agents that had survived Vlad's first attack.

"So, Ghost Boy, what is our plan of attack?" A GIW Agent said, finding it hard to believe that they are actually fighting alongside Amity Park's Ghost Hero, along with many "evil" ghosts that plagued the city on a daily basis.

Danny pulled out a map of Amity Park, marked with a few X's. "Well, we have our primary perimeter here… The main force here will try and hold Vlad's forces back, or attempt to break them." Danny points to the outside of Amity Park, where they are at, then points to inside the City. "We have rear forces, inside Amity Park, incase our lines are pushed back by the fruit loop's army. All of this, is to hold him off until our secret weapon arrives to defeat him."

"Secret weapon? Do you have some kind of Anti-Ghost Weapon we didn't know about?" Another Agent asked, looking at the map.

"No… It's actually a person outside of our time, and I believe you guys have already met him when Vlad was controlling his mind." Danny answered, the Agents looking at him with shock.

"That slaughtering maniac!? How on earth is he on OUR side, and not some spy for the Vampire Ghost?" The first Agent asked, remembering how many Agents he slayed, along with soldiers.

"Easy… He never wanted that, well... He didn't, but not like that. Vlad Plasmius was controlling his mind, forcing him to attack you guys." Danny answered, looking back at the map. "One of our most powerful ghosts has taken him away, to prep him for some big plan to defeat Vlad."

"So… Our victory depends on some murdering psychopath that could turn sides at any second, well… plan is full proof." The Agent sighed, shaking his head. But, he was clobbered on the back of the head, by a familiar guitar.

"Hey! Dipstick! It wasn't Xeron's fault, that he attacked you worthless Ghost Hunting lot! Even though, personally, I would like him to slaughter every single one of you!" Ember yelled, her hair flaring up, and another Agent pointed his ecto-gun at her.

Danny quickly grabbed the gun, and held up his hands. "WHOA! Careful, shoot her and you might actually turn Xeron AGAINST us!" Danny shouted, making the Agent raise a brow. "To make it simple, she's his girlfriend, kill her and he turns super-mega-unstoppable evil…. Like, obliterate anyone in his way evil." He thumbs to Ember, who was still flaring but kind of blushed at the "girlfriend" part.

The Agent lowered his hands down, the other slowly waking up, as Ember went on. "This plan is actually going to KILL Xeron! When he slays Vlad, Clockwork has already foreseen the two of them killing each other." She stated, crossing both arms.

"Good… Two birds, one stone." The Agent said, rubbing his head before Ember clobbered him again!  
"Jeez… These guys don't think before talking, do they?" Danny thought, sighing at having to stop the other agent again.

"Be more grateful, dipsticks! Without Xeron, you guys would just get slaughtered!" With that statement, from Ember, the Agents stopped talking all together, realizing what was being said.

"Anyways…. If no one has any other questions, or a concussion, is everyone clear on the plan?" Danny asked, looking at everyone. The group of leaders nodding, it was simple enough. Hold the line, wait for the big guns, and defeat Vlad. If they start to weaken, fall back to the city.

_-Zero Hour, Amity Park's City Limits-_

Amity Park's Defenders, with Danny and his friends out in front, were staring down the Skeletal Army of Vlad Plasmius… They could hear the army's wailing from a hundred meters away from them, the cries for blood and clanking of their weapons. Danny doesn't blame his people for being scared of the sight in front of them. A shadow mist appeared above Vlad's army, revealing the enemy leader himself. He just looked at the puny force that was Amity Park's only line of defense from his perspective. "Such a weak army…. It'll be crushed, easily." He said, pointing forward. "Charge, my slaves! Leave no human, or ghost, standing! Kill them all!" The army wailed at their orders, and started to charge for their new prey.

Danny saw Vlad, and glared at him. Without hesitation, he pointed forward as well. "Don't be afraid, everyone! Attack, send them packing!" Everyone yelled out, and charged straight for the opposing army! Luckily, for them, they had military reinforcement. Artillery pieces that were stationed in the town began to open fire, hitting the Skeletal Ghost Army in their rear…. This caused their forces to charge forward, even more, to prevent more loses.

The people, and ghosts, charged forward to meet their enemies… Tank suddenly rolling out from their lines, firing at what they could. Ghosts and Ghost Hunters began to fire their ecto-weapons, hitting the lines at a distance… Danny and Ember quickly flew ahead of everyone, ahead of the tanks, so they could unleash their sonic attacks. While Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail, blowing away Skeletal Ghosts in front of him, Ember unleashed waves of ghostly energies from her guitar! When the attacks combined, it caused their attacks to double in power…

But the Skeletal Army just kept coming, their numbers almost seemed endless. When their forces reached close combat, it showed who the greater force in that aspect was. Despite having high morale, Amity Park's defenders were no match for these Skeletal Warriors in close combat, nor did they have the numbers. GIW Agents trying to blast ghost after ghost, only for their numbers to thin when they started to be swarmed. Tanks being overwhelmed by swarms of Skeletal Warriors, climbing up on to them.

Danny didn't know what to do, their forces were losing, only their range power being the superior card in their deck. He quickly got on to the Fenton Phones, "Tucker! Pull the Artillery closer! We're getting mauled on the frontlines, these guys are way better than the Ghost King's own forces!" He said, Tucker giving him a confirmation and the artillery started to hit a lot closer! Cutting the Skeletal Army in half.

"Ghost Boy! My men are reporting that our left flank is starting to break! Plasmius' Army is starting to flank us!" Walker yelled, blasting one of the Skeletal Ghost attacking him. "If they do that, they'll have a straight shot to our rear!"

"Alright, send Frostbite and Pandora to our left flank, to help reinforce them! Send Desiree and Dora to our right! That should hold them a while." Danny ordered, sending two blasts towards the Skeletal Army's ranks.

"You got it, I got the left!" Walker yelled, rushing to get Technus and Pandora.

"I'll grab the right's!" Johnny yelled, rushing off on his bike to get Desiree and Dora.

Danny looked around, to try and figure out what was going on, to see that their center was starting to break. "Damnit… With having to put four of our heavy hitters on the flanks, we're leaving our center wide open for a heavy push…." Danny thought, sending a few more blasts towards them, and landing next to Ember. "I really hope Xeron gets here, soon… I don't know how long we can last like this."

Ember struck a few cords on her guitar, sending a blast of ecto-energy right into the Skeletal Army's lines. "He'll be here, dipstick! I know he will, so keep your shorts on!" She yelled, slamming a Skeletal Warrior with her guitar.

_-Behind Vlad's Army-_

Vlad was floating in the air, examining the defender's positions from afar. "I'll have to give young Daniel this… He has the potential to be a great Chess Player. But, having to reinforce his flanks, to protect his rear, opened his center up for a mass strike." He pondered, smirking. "Commander!" A Ghostly Commander appeared behind him, "We're going to crush them in one fell swoop. Send our reserves straight down the middle. Break their center, and separate their forces. We're going to cut them off."

The Commander saluted, "Yes… My lord." He confirmed, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Vlad watched as his reserve force started to push forward, noticing ghosts trying to put up barriers to hold them and struggling to do so. "This'll be easier than I thought, and no one is going to help them." He laughed, before looking up into the sky, after a loud boom sound sounded. "What in blue blazes!?"

_-Back on the Front Lines-_

Danny joined the ghost-line that put up the barriers at their center, trying to help hold the advancing force back… All the while, their artillery and ranged attackers tried to thin their ranks. It wasn't working, "Danny! I don't know… How much longer… We can hold it!" Kitty yelled, ghosts on the line starting to become weaker, while trying to hold the barrier.

"I know! We're trying the best we can, but there is too many of them!" Danny yelled, falling to one knee. He has wasted a lot of energy, on the verge of turning back to his human form. "Just keep trying to hold!" He looked around, seeing defender after defender fall, while they killed a lot of the Skeletal Warriors, they had less fight with.

"Xeron… Where are you?" Ember thought, helping hold the barrier. "We could… Really use your strength, right about now." She began to struggle a lot more, when more and more ghost collapsed from exhaustion. But, everyone's attention went upwards, after hearing a loud boom sound across the sky.

Falling from the sky, was something moving at high speeds! Almost like it was some kind of meteor, Danny ordered for everyone to get back just before it crashed. The shockwave only hit the Skeletal Army, sending several warriors flying through the air, in pieces, as smoke was sent from the crash site. When it cleared, everyone saw the massive metal warrior, Xeron, kneeling in the crater with a new weapon in his right hand. He slowly stood up, looking at the army in front of him. Just staring at them, before raising his blade up into the air. "Ave Dominus Nox!" And using his jetpack to leap into their lines, slicing warrior after warrior in half.

His sudden appearance, and ferocity, actually rallied Amity Park's Defenders! Watching this lone warrior actually charged into the enemy lines, by himself, and start to slice through skeletal warrior after skeletal warrior, made everyone feel like they could win. "Everyone! We have our Champion now! Let's start our counter attack!" Danny yelled, everyone cheering and charging into the Skeletal Army, with renewed strength. Artillery coming down even harder, and faster, now. It was almost like Xeron's appearance was a beacon for a _massive_ counter attack from the defenders, even damaged tanks got back into the fight, thanks to Technus.

After a few moments, a shadow mist appeared above the army, and Vlad showed himself once more. "Well, well, looks like my old pet showed up onto the battlefield? How interesting, and you got a new toy." He said, smirking a bit, towards Xeron. "Oh… And I love the little saying you gave, was it Latin for something? If so, I've never heard such words before."

The Skeletal Army stopped, to allow Vlad to gloat about. Xeron looked up at him, swinging his sword to the right, and sliced a few of warriors in half while doing so. "I am _not_ your pet, you cowardly bastard!" He chuckled a bit, gripping the blade tightly. "And it is the Battle Cry of my Legion, devised by our Father."

Vlad tilt his head, smirking slyly. "Oh? Please, do inform me, what does it mean, exactly?" He asked, almost like he was taunting Xeron.

"It means 'We have come for you'. Demonstrating our Legion's ability to strike fear in our enemy's hearts! It also helps symbolizes, that where ever you see one Night Lord… There shall be more of them around, to fight you alongside the other! A Legion of Brothers, fighting within the protective shadow of our father, the Night Haunter!" Xeron responded, pointing his sword at him, like some champion knight.

"Oh? And I presume this 'We', and 'Legion of Brothers', is this small, and pitiful, army behind you? Oh, I'm so stricken with fear that I'm shaking in my boots!" Vlad's sarcasm was annoying, but Xeron was cool about it for some reason.

Xeron slowly held his sword, horizontally, in front of him. It almost looked like he was about to say a prayer. "No, you blind coward…" He suddenly went into a strange prayer. "Brothers, hear my cry! I go into battle, in the name of our Father! Before me, lies an army of evil! Who plan to destroy all that is, who plan to commit injustice among man! Hear your brother's plea, and come to my aid!"

Vlad just smirked, laughing a bit. "How cute-" His gloating was cut short, by a loud, numerous, shout that came from above them.

_-In the Skies, above the battlefield-_

Clockwork suddenly appeared, as Xeron began his "prayer" and smirked a bit. "There's my queue…" He quickly opened up a time portal, straining a bit… After all, creating such a massive portal, that could allow an entire army to pass through, was straining for even a ghost like him.

_-Back on the battlefield-_

Everyone looked up into the sky, hearing several hundred "Ave Dominus Nox!" to see Imperial Night Lord Assault Marines flying from the skies, and what seemed like large 'drop pods' falling with them!? The moment the Assault Marines hit the ground, they started to cut into the Skeletal Army's ranks, slicing through them like a hot knife through butter. When the Drop Pods crashed into the ground, different types of Marines began to rush out! Opening fire on the Skeletal Warriors, making mincemeat out of them. What impressed the Amity Park's Defenders, even Technus, were these giant walkers! Different ones being outfitted with either some kind of massive range weapon or deadly close combat weapons. Each one of them, almost dressed the same as Xeron. But, what scared Vlad the most… Were four specific squads of these "Night Lords". Their Armor was more bulky than the others, making them hunch over, but they carried far deadlier weaponry, heck one of them was carrying some sort of mini-gun while another had missile launchers on his back!

"W-Who are these-" Vlad was blasted to the ground, by some kind sort burst of pure energy! When he got up to look, there was a group of strange looking Night Lords…. Wielding holy hammers and had skulls on their helmets, looking around and reassuring their "Brothers".

"Night Lords! For the Emperor! For our father, Konrad Kurze! Decimate this feeble army of skeleton ghosts!" Xeron cried out, the Night Lord army cheering at his order and slamming into their ranks. The sudden appearance of such powerful allies, made Amity Park's defender rally even more, their strength growing by tenfold.

Vlad couldn't believe what was happening. His army was being decimated, by this new army, and even the ones he thought were "weak" are starting to slaughter his slaves, as well! Vlad's gaze soon reached Ember, who had just blasted her way through a group of Skeletal Warriors… Some of the Night Lord Marines actually cheering at her attack, before charging forward. "Her! That bimbo is the reason for my failures! If it wasn't for her… I would be victorious!" He thought, before exploding forward, hands suddenly being overcharged by the energy in his body. "I'll KILL her!" He yelled out, Ember seeing him coming straight for her.

"Ember!" Danny yelled, seeing Vlad going straight for her but not fast enough to intercept the empowered half ghost! Ember's eyes went wide, seeing the oncoming Vlad, and froze with shock. She thought this would be her last moment, until a massive shadow moved in front of her.

She watched, as Vlad's hand ripped straight through Xeron's armor and out the other end! The other Night Lords stopped, and saw as their brother was impaled by the enemy commander. "XERON!" Ember screamed, watching as Vlad actually lifted him right off the ground, causing his helmet to come flying off and him spitting up blood.

"You pathetic worm… You've gotten in my way, for the last time, it seems!" Vlad laughed, slowly starting to grow larger. "And to protect little miss bimbo? How stupid can you be?" He threw Xeron to the ground, forcing him to slam down at Ember's feet. Vlad started to become even bigger, horns protruding from his head. "See what happens when you love, Ember!? They all die!" He let out a mad cackle.

"Kill him! He's turning into a Daemon! Kill him before it finishes taking over his body!" A Night Lord Terminator yelled, those of them that could began to unload their weapons on to the transforming Vlad Plasmius…. Doing nothing to his body, but make small scratches.

Ember fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes uncontrollable. She picked Xeron up, and laid him on to her lap, starting to panic. "Xeron! Xeron, I'm so sorry!" She yelled, looking at his stomach, as a White Night Lord rushed over to them, and started to work on his wound. "We'll get you fixed up, Xeron! Please, don't die! Please don't die." She couldn't stop her tears, the Apothecary trying to make the bleeding to stop.

When it was evident that the Apothecary was starting to fail at his task, the wound was too great, he slammed a fist into the ground. "I'm sorry, Miss… But I can't stop the bleeding." He stated, almost growling.

"No! I know you can, aren't you supposed to be some sort of super medical expert from the future, or something!?" Ember argued, making the Apothecary look up at her, then down at the ground in shame… Apologizing several times for his failure.

Ember stopped yelling at the Apothecary, the moment she felt Xeron's hand on her cheek. "E-Ember… P-Please don't blame the A-Apothecary. If there's nothing t-to be done… Then there is nothing he can do." Xeron spat up some blood, his wound still gushing out. "And it's ok. Because, I-I prevented the death… Of such a beautiful person. Someone that brought back a fallen warrior, pulling them from the darkness, back to the light." He smiled up to her, making Ember grab on to his hand and cry even more. "The things you did for me, in such short periods of time, was more than what anyone would ever do for me… A-And it made me so happy, to see that. For Father's sake, you even somehow brought the Emperor back from the dead and to this time, just to save me!" Blood suddenly spewed even more from his mouth, covering his chest armor. "Y-You… Made this Night Lord…. Feel an emotion, none of us had. You actually made... Made… Me fall in love. And that's why, I leaped in front of Plasmius. I rather die, than see you harmed." He smiled, his eyes starting to become extremely weak, as the blood continued to pour from his body.

"Xeron… Please… Don't go!" Ember leaned over, pulling his head up even more. A group of Night Lord Terminators surrounded the two, slaughtering any Skeletal Ghost that got too close, and making sure the Daemon Vlad didn't get near them. "I don't care what Clockwork said, I don't want you to die! I rather end my own afterlife, than spend another day without you!" She didn't care about how girly she sounded, this came from her heart. One of the Terminators actually looking to her, hearing her words. "Just please, don't die!"

"Ember…. I-I didn't get a chance to say this…" Xeron said, the Apothecary looking at Xeron. He knew that him talking, was using up what strength he had left, but he didn't interject, not this. "But… I-I-I… Love you, Ember McLain."

Ember just looked at Xeron, tears ruining her make-up. "I love you, too, Xeron." She said, watching a smile appear on his face. She became frantic, the moment his hand started to fall and he slowly closed his eyes. "No! NO! Xeron, don't go! Please, don't go!" She pleaded, grabbing on to his hand, and placing a hand over his cheek. Unknown to them, Xeron's blade started to glow brightly, making the Apothecary actually back away and the Terminators to suddenly face the blade in wonder.

Clockwork appeared beside Danny, smirking. "Um… Clockwork, I have a question..." Danny said, looking up to the Master of Time.

"To answer your question, Daniel… Yes. If he were to die in our time, and universe, without one of my medallions? Then he'll become a ghost, _within_ our time and universe." Clockwork smirked, the young hero not believing that he was keeping that from everyone... "Oh, don't give me that look. I said Xeron would die, but I didn't say he would disappear." He chuckled a bit, "Now, watch. This is a rare spectacle. The birth of a powerful ghost."

Xeron's body began to glow, making Ember just look at him and wonder what was going on with him. The Apothecary checked his readings, and the amount of psychic energy was through the roofs! It was breath taking, to the point that the sudden burst of power even made Daemon Vlad look at what was going on, stopping his cackling…. Xeron started to float up into the air, being pulled up right before crunching into a position like he was being cocooned. His entire body began to spin, and spin, and spin, before he exploded open! The sword shot up, into his right hand, large bat-like wings ripped out of his back, his legs became like his armored talon ones. His ears became pointed, jetpack just disappeared, his eyes turned red, and his left hand became a large clawed power fist, he even became at least a foot taller! He slowly looked around, seeing how everyone was just staring at him. "I am… Xeron! A Son of Konrad Kurze, a Warrior of the Night Lords Legion! And now, I have become more… I have become, the Night Avenger!" He held the sword up into the air, as it grew to match his new size!

"Pfft… You became a ghost? So what? Not like you can stop me, weakling!" Daemon Vlad said, smirking before unleashing a torrent of energy blasts towards the reborn Xeron.

Xeron just watched, as the blasts were coming straight for him. He lifted his left hand up, and the torrent suddenly dissipated! Almost like Vlad never even used the attack, "Then you do not know… The magnitude of power, that you're about to face off with." With that, Xeron exploded forward! Slashing at Vlad, and actually cutting into his body!

"Yeeeowch! That hurt!" He cried out, thinking for a second. "Wait… That hurt!?" He looked up at the rising Xeron, stricken with pure fear, now.

"Yes, Daemon! Now, feel the terrible bite of my father's sword! Chaosbane, the sword that slayed the Daemon Prince, Lion El Johnson!" And he came down, actually slicing Vlad in half! With a roar of pain, his body began to shake, and started to implode on itself! He crunched in, just as Xeron stabbed the sword through his heart! Sealing the damage dealt, and forcing Vlad to explode completely! This caused his real body to be sent flying in one direction, and the artifact to be sent in another.

Everyone was slacked jaw, except for the Night Lord warriors that watched the classic slaying of a demon possession… Ember just watched in complete awe, the sheer power that has come from Xeron just now. It made her feel unbelievable, she didn't know what to think of him right now. But, despite of his new body and form, she could sense that her Xeron was still in there. That he was still the same, despite the sudden power increase.


	10. Judgment, a Wedding, and a Secret Guest

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom or Warhammer 40k works, this is strictly a Fan Fiction I was asked to do by a few of my friends, and something I really wanted to do. So! All product belong to their respected owners :D though… One would say I technically own Xeron, but not the Night Lord version. Just the name and character type! Well, enjoy my friends**__** I HOPE you guys like it… Granted, I'm not too savvy with ALL of Warhammer 40k, just got what I needed to make this work.**_

Chapter 10: Judgment, Wedding, and a Special Guest.

_-On the Battlefield, after Vlad's sudden defeat-_

Everyone was shocked, seeing the ghost version of Xeron. Though, the Night Lords snapped out of it quickly and surrounded Xeron, their weapons trained on his body. "Daemon! How dare you trick our forces into following you, wearing the skin of a brother!" One of them yelled, it was one of the Night Lords with a skull helmet and holy hammer.

"Chaplain, enough! He is no Daemon, and still our brother." A voice yelled out, Terminators moving up before opening their ranks to reveal a new Night Lord Terminator, with seals and markings decorating his armor. His weapon was some sort of polearm, electric pulses coursing through it. "So… This is the Heir of Kurze, standing before me? Clockwork wasn't kidding, when he said you'll be different."

The moment he said that, Xeron knew who this Terminator was and knelt down, stabbing the sword into the ground. "Chapter Master Talos. You honor me with your presence." Xeron looked up to the more experienced warrior, who was older than even him…. Despite the two of them being from two different timelines.

"Rise, Brother. It is I who should be kneeling. After all, you are the one who wields our father's sword." Chapter Master Talos said, placing a hand on to Xeron's shoulder. "When I was told about you, I had a hard time believing it. But, I was given a vision and saw you…. As you are now, standing victorious in battle."

Xeron nodded to him, slowly standing up. "Again, you honor me, Chapter Master." He looked towards where Vlad had landed, seeing how the Vampire Ghost had two Terminators and a group of Night Lord Tactical Marines, weapons trained on the weakened enemy Commander. "And speaking of victories… Excuse me, Chapter Master, while I see to the enemy commander." Talos gave a nod, and watched as the Ghost Night Lord walked over to Vlad, the Terminators moving out of his way. "It seems your plans didn't work the way you thought they would, whelp… And now, your destiny is in my claw." Xeron just glared at him, not even blinking.

"And what are you going to do?" Vlad looked up at him, giving a smudged grin. "Throw me into Walker's Prison? Throw me into the local Federal Prison? Please, I'll be out the next day." The arrogance in his voice, actually made quite a few people sick to the core.

Vlad was about to say something else, but instantly closed his mouth the moment Xeron's blade was at his throat. "Oh, no… That isn't the Night Lord Way, whelp. When we find injustice, when we find corruption, when we find evil? We don't lock it away, we _kill_ it." Xeron said, the tip of his blade starting to go into Vlad's chin and making him look the Ghostly Night Lord in the eyes. Xeron could see the sheer terror in his enemy's eyes, it was almost like Xeron was feeding off Vlad's fear.

"And what will you do, Xeron?" A voice asked, and Clockwork flew over to him, in his Elderly form. "Will you slay your enemy, like a Night Lord…? Or will you instill terror in his heart, for years. Possibly others, in which would spread the legend of the Night Avenger even more."

Xeron just eyed the Master of Time, thinking about it for a moment, before looking back at Vlad. "Hm…" Xeron actually seemed in deep thought about it, Vlad too weak to actually escape from him.

"Xeron, baby-pop… I know it's not your thing, but maybe you should let him live? I mean… You won, and proved you're the stronger ghost now." Ember suggested, grabbing on to Xeron's left arm and causing him to look at her.

Xeron, after hearing Ember's suggestion, and pulled his blade away from the defeated halfa. "You'll live, but only from my good graces. However, where you'll go? I'll leave that with the Warden." Xeron said, walking away from Vlad as Walker, along with a few of his men, came up and handcuffed the "criminal".

Xeron walked back to Talos, and nodded to him. "Chapter Master, may I ask a request of you?" He said, the Chapter Master motioning for him to speak. "Take the Artifact, and lock it away, somewhere no one will be able to use it ever again. Its power, is too danger."

"Mmmm… It is a strange request, since we are not the Thousand Sons, but we will do so. I believe the Vault of Kurze will suffice, after all? The place is guarded by some of our more elite brothers." Talos answered, some of their Liberians walking over and quickly sealing the artifact in some strange containment unit.

"Thank you, Chapter Master… I'm guessing you all will be on your way, then?" Xeron asked, knowing that the Night Lords of his time were not around for too long, after a victory.

"You are correct." Talos reached over, and placed a hand on to Xeron's shoulder. "If anything, Brother, I'm sure Father would be proud of your choice. After all, not all fear is done by simply killing your enemies. Also, do not forget… No matter what, all Night Lords are connected." He turned, and walked away…The others joining their Chapter Master. When they were all together, Clockwork sent them back to their own time and universe… Giving them a misty look, as they left, like specters returning to the shadows.

Once the Night Lords were gone, Danny flew over to Xeron and looked up at him. "Man…. A ghost now, I do hope you'll be one of the good ones." He joked, rubbing the back of his head. "After all, you proved to be way stronger than me!"

Xeron actually started to laugh, at Danny's joke, and patted his head. "Do not worry, Danny… This Night Lord has taken up new name, and decided to take the route of his Father." He thinks for a moment, and remembered something. "Consider me a new partner, Night Avenger, the Ghost of Fear."

Danny nodded and smiled with relief, knowing he won't have to fight Xeron anymore. "That's good to know! Haha, evil beware, right-…." Danny smacked the side of his head, not believing what he just said. "I just sounded like the Box Ghost."

Xeron raised an eyebrow, at the name, "The Who Ghost?" He questioned, wondering how that was supposed to be intimidating for a Ghost.

Ember floated up, and kissed Xeron's cheek. "I'll tell you, when we get to your Realm, baby-pop." She said, smiling at the Ghostzone's newest residence.

"Whoa, wait, my what?" Xeron looked to Ember, wondering what she meant by that.

"Oh… We have a lot to talk about, baby-pop." She replied, pulling Xeron away while everyone else just watched, chuckling a bit.

_-Two Years Later-_

After two years, Xeron actually adjusted to the Ghost Life rather quickly, thanks to the help of Ember. He learned the rules of the Ghostzone, from Walker, which nearly took a month for him to learn fully and memorize. Ironically, despite what most believed, Ember and Xeron stayed together, even now planning their own wedding. Despite having to plan for said wedding, Xeron still helped Danny with Ghost Hunting and bringing back any rogue ghosts that escaped the Ghostzone. While Ember, who gave up world domination with the knowledge of knowing that she'll have to fight Xeron, which is what she never wants to do.

But, unknown to the future couples, Clockwork had been planning something special for Xeron, for helping fight against Vlad, and the artifact. Though, actually doing what he is planning, would take up a great deal of his energy and require for him to rest for some time, once it's all done. Despite this knowledge, he decides to actually go through with it, and enter the future.

_-On Tsaguala, in a Palace of Terror-_

Clockwork looked around, in his child form, the flesh covered walls of the dark palace, pondering about how many people were killed, in order to make such decoration. His train of thought was torn away, by a dark voice. "What is it you want, Clockwork? Yes, I know of your name, because I foresaw this some time ago." The Master of Time turned, to see a large Night Lord, leaning on his right hand, and sitting on a throne…. His raven black hair reached below his neck, the skin was pale as the moon. His gaze was on the Master of Time, waiting for him to actually talk.

"Ah, Lord Kurze…. It is a pleasure to finally-" Clockwork was able to say, before Konrad interrupted him.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Ghost… Explain to me why you are here, quickly, before I decide to actually destroy you. I'm expecting a more important guest, soon, and I rather not keep her waiting." The Primarch demanded, leaning into his throne and continued his stare at the Ghost.

Clockwork nodded, understanding the distastes of pleasantries and getting straight to the point. "Ah, but I believe you already know what it is I am going to say? And merely trying to convince another being, who has the same power as you, into speaking of it." He argued, smiling a bit and making Konrad chuckle as well.

"You do have a point, so… One of my sons is actually getting married? In the past, no less. How'd he turn out? You must regale me in this." Konrad asked, reaching up and tapping his claw tips together.

Clockwork opened his hand out, to the side. "Why not ask him, yourself, Lord of the Night? It will only take a few moments of your time, well… Of your time, yet this time wouldn't have moved even a second after you left." He noted, a portal appearing beside him.

Konrad thought for a moment, before giving a light shrug. "Well… Seeing how my life is about to end, I might as well do something enjoying before it happens." He chuckled a bit, before getting up and walking towards the portal.

_-February 14__th__, at a church in Amity Park-_

The Wedding actually fits the two of them, somewhat dark while having a rocker theme added to it. Danny, Johnny, and Tucker, were Xeron's group, Danny as the Best Man, since he didn't know too many people, while Ember had Kitty, Spectra, and Sam; as her Maids of Honor. The two of them were holding each other's hands, despite Xeron's massive size compared to Ember. Though, everyone just marveled how Ember choose an outfit that matched Xeron's armor again, her dress being midnight blue with lightning bolts skidding across it, and letting her hair down instead of keeping it in a ponytail, like usual. The entire Ghostzone, and Amity Park, were in attendance… The only thing that was preventing their wedding from going forward, was that Clockwork wasn't there yet.

"Where could he be…?" Everyone thought, until smoke appeared, and Clockwork appeared at the altar, in his priestly outfit, in his adult form.

"Ah… Apologies everyone… I had to get a special guest ready for this big moment, and they'll be joining us at the reception." Clockwork said, smiling at the two, "Now… Shall we begin?" He asked, the two of them giving a nod.

The Wedding went on, without a hitch… The two of them giving their Vows, Clockwork asking if anyone had anything against the wedding. When Skulker was about to say something, he felt the gaze of Xeron right on to him, a murderous gaze, so he sat right back down… And remained quiet. The kiss, though? It actually made Kitty melt, seeing her best friend actually kissing her Dark Prince, and everyone started to cheer for them.

-_At the Reception, Amity Park's Stadium-_

Xeron and Ember agreed that the Reception Party would take place in the Stadium, since that was the place where Ember truly saved Xeron's future and their destinies sealed. While the main group were seated on the stage, everyone was in the seats of the stadium, like they were at a concert.

"I wonder who Clockwork actually got to come to our reception, as a special guest." Ember asked, looking to her new Husband.

Xeron gave a shrug, "I have no idea, really… I don't know him, well as all of you." He chuckled, hugging Ember with one arm.

Clockwork appeared in front of the main group, bowing before them, while changing into his elderly form... "Then, please, allow me to introduce him to everyone?" He asked, the group nodding to him. "Well, allow me to correct myself, I'll allow him to introduce _himself_." He bowed, once more, but not to the group.

They just looked at him, wondering what the Master of Time was doing. "Clockwork… What are you talking about-" Xeron said before a voice that he hasn't heard in a millennia spoke up from behind him. The voice was dark, making a chill run up everyone's, but Xeron's spines.

"Have I been gone, for so long, that you can no longer sense my presence, son?" Xeron quickly jumped from his seat, the chair going back, and Ember got up with him to see who it was.

The sight actually terrified everyone but Xeron, he only felt a strange sense of a child who hasn't seen his father in years. The being was taller than Xeron, his armor decorated with bones and flesh of his past victims, writing all around it. Bat Wings decorated many of his armor's joints, along with his claws looking far more dangerous than Xeron's ever were. "F-F-F-Father!?" Xeron said, falling to one knee, and bowing his head in an instant reaction, after he overcame his shock.

"Father!?" Everyone yelled, before looking at the massive Space Marine, who simply smiled. They saw a resemblance in him, but Xeron had his own differences from the guy… But, thinking they would anger him if they didn't do it, they all knelt down with Xeron.

This caused Konrad to chuckle, motioning for them to stand. "Rise, everyone…. After all, it is the big day for one of my sons… I refuse to have such things prevent the celebration." He stated, everyone doing as he said, and waked over to Xeron. The Primarch just looked down at him, tilting his head. "Clockwork informed me, what you have done…. And, as the Talos of that time said, I _am_ very proud of you." He gave a smile, reaching up and grabbing hold of Xeron's shoulder. "You have done the memory, of the Night Haunter, very proud… _Night Avenger_."

Those words actually made Xeron smile, far more than usual. "Thank you, Father… And, if I am allowed to say this, it does this son much joy to see you again." Xeron couldn't help but feel a tear run down his face, he hasn't seen Konrad in around ten thousand years. His death struck a heavy blow to the entire Legion, and to see him here, now? For his wedding, no less? Talk about a Space Marine that could defeat wave after wave of Terminators.

"I understand, my son…" Konrad looks around, noticing how all eyes were on him, and he smiled. The Primarch held both hands up, extending his claws out. "Well? Is this not a celebration!? My son is getting married, after all! Celebrate, that's an order!" Everyone cheered at the Primarch's order, really kicking the Reception off.

Ember had so many questions for the father of her new husband, who is technically her father-in-law… And she found out so much, like where Xeron got his devotion to justice and merciless attitude towards corruption. He told spoke of his time on Nostramo, and how he became the world's hero ruler, that ruled with fear and made sure the citizens followed the laws of the world. Then there was the fact of the rebellion, everyone listened how Konrad actually fought against the zealous Dark Angels, on equal ground, and held their own against them. He recalled every single skirmish and battle, like it happened yesterday. "Here's the question, Mr. Kur-… I mean, father. Why did you turn to the powers of Chaos?" Ember asked, even Xeron wondered that.

Konrad thought about it for a moment, thinking how to explain it. "In all honesty? I noticed many things that occurred with the Imperium, and how they saw my actions. So, I wished to implement my teachings even further. I gave them a villain, of extreme terror, to fight…. Someone that only violence could stop." He explained, Xeron finally understanding the enigma, of Konrad's final words. Konrad looked to Clockwork, who eyed how late it was getting, and nodded to the Primarch. "Well, it seems to be time for me to take my leave, everyone." He slowly stood up, looking around.

"Father, before you go!" Xeron said, holding his ghostly hand towards the Primarch, making him look down at the Ghostly Space Marine, nodding to him. "If you were in my shoes…. If you had the chance I was given, what would you have done? Did I do the right things, before I was sent back?" He asked, looking for the answers from his father.

Konrad just looked down at him, as if he was thinking on the answer. "That… Is what makes us different, Xeron. I may be your father, my gene-seed may have been what created you… However, we are two different people, so I cannot say what you did was the right thing." He lifted his claw up and placed it on to Xeron's shoulder. "But, I am proud of you. You didn't fall like I did…. You kept the teachings that I gave to the Legion before the Horus Heresy. You turned into the Night Haunter of Amity Park." He chuckled a little bit, smiling, "You turned out to be a stronger hero, than me."

With that, Clockwork had Konrad disappear in a strange mist, sending him back into his own time and universe. Those last words, though, actually woke up something else up, within Xeron. A drive that would have him become an even greater hero, than the Night Haunter. A Hero that was feared by the evil Ghosts, within the Ghostzone, and the evil that resided on the Human Realm. Ember, who stood by his side no matter what, and his best friend Danny, the Ghostly Hero of Amity Park, who fought beside the Ghostly Avenger in many battles.

Some say, during a stormy night in Amity Park… If one were to look up on to the corner of a building, in the main part of the City. They would see a strange watcher, standing in the rain while watching over those that passed. When evil appeared, and were over powering the Ghost Boy, they would hear a single battle cry. One that struck fear in all that heard it, making them rethink what they had done. They knew these words were the precursor of a dreaded defender, one who would not hold back against his enemies… The Night Avenger.

Those words were thus…. "_**Ave Dominus Nox! I have come for you!**_"


End file.
